Confusion
by vampeyy
Summary: While working on a project for class, old feeling return, acceptance is gained, the realization of thoughts are confirmed, and the struggle to find out what they mean begins.  Now Tori, Cat, and Jade have to confront their emotions, and deal with life.
1. Chapter 1

-Jade's point of view-

I sighed as Sikowitz started speaking. We were getting some group project where we had to write and perform an original play. Don't get me wrong, playwriting is fun, when it's only me. With my luck, I'll get stuck with Tori Vega, and she will try making the story about everyone being friend. Ug, I despise her more than I do ducks. Man, I hate ducks too. Anyway, I wasn't really paying attention to Sikowitz which he explained what we had to do, I figured I would just ask Beck or something. I was having too much fun thinking about how cool it would be if Tori 'accidentally' fell out of a car and got hit by a bus. My thoughts were disrupted when the bell rang and my red haired friend came over to me.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Cat's voice sounded almost like she was trying to sing. I wasn't sure what she was talking about at first, but soon Tori spoke up.

"Well Jade probably wants to do a play about death, so there's no need to ask her. I think we should do a play about a little girl that loses her favorite toy and goes out to find it, and meets a friend on the way."

Typical Tori. At least Cat's idea's are never taken seriously. And she didn't mind doing a play of mine. I knew I'd be stuck with Tori. I didn't want to stay in the classroom anymore so I walked awy from the two girls that were talking about that idea. Maybe my dream about Tori getting hit by a bus would come true. The though made me give a small smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Beck came over to me and leaned down to kiss me. "I thought you'd hate working with Tori."

I grabbed his arm and we started for the doors. Sikowitz was the last class of the day, and I couldn't be more glad to leave. "I'm not happy. Vega is annoying. I was just thinking about play ideas." I wasn't being fully dishonest, the play could be about Tori getting hit by a bus and dying. It would be bittersweet, I wanted that to happen in real life more than just a play.

We were about to leave the building, but we were stopped by Cat. "Jade! Meet up at Tori's house at six!"

"Whatever!" And I almost got away. Sighing, I walked out the the school and over to Beck's car. Maybe hanging out with him before would make it a little less painful. Don't get me wrong, I like pain, just not this kind of pain.

Beck decided on seeing a movie. I got to choose the movie, so that was fun. We went to see a movie about a cannibal. My favorite part was when the cannibal ate his brother. The movie was so graphic and the gore was exciting. But, like all good things, it came to an end, and I had to go to Tori's house. Time for my suffering to begin. Beck dropped me off, and I walked to the front door. Knocking was no fun, but I decided I would just ring the doorbell, getting bored of the idea.

Trina ended up answering the door. She was holding a pickle in her hand. I just pushed her aside, not waiting for an invite to come in, and sat on the red couch. Tori and Cat were already there. I wasn't surprised, it was thirty minutes after six. I was surprised that they actually waited for me to get started.

When Cat saw me, she shot up and hugged me. I yelled at her to get off, which she did. That was another thing I liked about my short friend. She would normally listen to what I said.

"So, now that we are all here, would we get started on a story idea. That we can all agree on." Tori shot a glance at me, but it wasn't an angry one. It confused me, but I shook it off.

I rolled my eyes. If we all had to agree on it, that mean it would have to be cute, but I want darkness in it. An idea came to me. "How about a teenager that falls in love with her best friend. But her friend has a secret and isn't what they seem. They are a monster, that slowly is sucking the life away from the girl."

"That is so scary!" Cat sounded terrified, and she grabbed a stuffed animal, it was a pink giraffe, and held it in front of her face. "But, I do like the idea." She kissed the giraffe, and lowered it back to her lap.

Tori help a pencil to her face. "Yeah...that's not bad. Okay, so we go that, so let me just write this down." She pulled the pencil down and started scribbling in a notebook. After a minute, she looked back up to me and Cat. "Names?"

"The main girl should be named Tracy!" Cat didn't have a problem thinking of names.

I already had the friends name picked out, so I didn't waste time before my bubbly friend spoke up. "Alex. The friend's name should be Alex." I had reasons for choosing that name, but I didn't feel like saying why. Besides, there were no objections.

So we had a basic idea, and some names. I didn't want to come back to Tori's house again, so I suggested that, since it was a Friday, we stay over night, and finish quickly. Tori quickly said it was a good idea. She was really starting to freak me out. Again, the thoughts of her getting hit by a bus came to mind. I was starting to think that it was really going to happen.

"Okay, so in the beginning, Tracy should be at an arcade because they are so fun! Alex should be with her. That's where Tracy starts questioning her feelings for Alex. For the next couple of scenes, her feels should get stronger, until they end up going on a date. To an ice cream store! The next day Tracy starts feeling sick and tired and all!" Cat couldn't contain her excitement for the play. I had to admit, it was a good one.

Tori was trying to keep up with Cat's words, but she got lost and took some time before we could start speaking again. "That was a good idea Cat!"

"I'm sorry!" She sounded hurt.

I pulled a pair of scissors out of my backpack and started cutting the ends of my hair. If we were going to have to wait for Tori to write everything, it would be a slow and long night. I let out a deep breath and crossed my eyes.

"Oh come on Jade, this will be fun!" I shot a death glare at Cat after she spoke those words, but I came to regret my choice when there was pain in her big brown eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

-Cat's point of view-

It was almost ten at night and I was starting to fall asleep. I trying keeping myself awake, I even slapped myself, which in turn, Jade came over and slapped me. It really hurt. I wanted to help with the play some more, we weren't even close to being done.

"Lalala…" I really couldn't help saying it. Tori shot a glance at me and noticed just how tired I was.

"Cat, why don't you go to sleep? We can keep working on it." Tori looked over to Jade, trying to get her to say something. It was weird, I felt like Tori was being really nice to me. I mean, she's nice and all, but, I don't know, I guess I'm just really tired and thinking weird things

My dark haired friend ended up sighing. "Yeah, sure, go to sleep. We won't get to finish this tonight anyway. "

I was going to protest, but I leaned on Tori, the purple jacket she was wear was so fluffy, it made a good pillow, and I so fell asleep.

My dream was so weird. I was in a field, with rainbows and bunnies everywhere. They were so cute. But, Tori was their too. She was lying with the bunnies and eating carrots with them. Then she turned into a bunny! She was a really cute bunny. She had cream colored fur that was long. I decided to pick her up, and she pooped on my hands. It smelled so bad. Then Jade came and took Tori bunny away from me and when I tried to get her back, she pushed me and yelled 'she's mine!' That made me cry, Jade was never that mean to me. She disappeared with Tori bunny, and all of the other buddies came over to me and tried comforting me. They were so sweet, I just wanted to take each and every one of them with me. But I still wanted Tori bunny, she was the cutest of them all, but I wasn't going to tell the other bunnies that. Then my brother came, and he was covered with green paint from head to toe. I was going to ask him why, but then I saw he had a roll of duct tape in his hand. There were bite marks on it, so I went to grab it from him. Before I could get over to him, I woke up.

I was still leaning on Tori, who was asleep. A clock on the wall said it was seven in the morning. I was surprised to see Jade was awake. She was staring at me, and it was scaring me. "Hi Jade! I had a dream about bunnies!"

"I had a dream that ducks ripped my face off. There was blood everywhere." A dark grin appeared on her face. It made me think back to the dream I had.

"That's so graphic!" I looked down and pushed my red hair behind my ear. "So how far did you guys get with the play?"

Jade wasn't blinking, and she was reminding me of an owl. Owls are so cute! With their feathers, and their eyes and their beak. Oh! And their feet! "Not far, you were leaning on Vega's arm so she couldn't write." Jade's monotone voice stopped my owl thinkings.

"I'm sorry!" I felt bad.

"It's fine." Jade's voice sounded awkward. It wasn't joyful, mad, sad, anything like that. I couldn't figure it out though.

My thoughts trailed off to somewhere else. "Do you think, your fingers and turn green?"

"Why would your fingers be green?" The anger in her voice came back.

"Well! If a farmer can have a green thumb, would a super farmer's whole hand turn green?" I stuck my right thumb up in the air, it wasn't green, but my nail polish was.

Jade just stared at me like I was an idiot or something. I really hated when people looked at me like that, I can be very smart! I was just really curious, I mean, I've never seen anyone with a green hand. It seems cool. "No, I really doubt it Cat."

"What if a unicorn uses their magical powers and…" I was going to keep talking, but I was cut off by Jade.

She threw a teddy bear at me. It was so cute and yellow. "Play with the bear Cat."

I did as told, it was so fluffy. "I will call you sunshine. Since you are so very yellow!" I started giggles, I couldn't help it. I quick stopped though because I thought Jade would yell at me, but when I looked up she was smiling. And not over of her dark ones. I guess she was thinking about how she wanted to hurt me or something, but not kill. Killing would be a dark smile. I've known her too long if I was about to figure out her different smiles. "Hey Jade…"

Jade's smile faded and she turned her attention on me. "What?" Her voice was flat.

I looked back down. I didn't even realize I was leaning on Tori still. She was really comfortable... My thoughts started trailing off, but Jade spoke again, and I was brought back to this world. "Do you think we will be able to finish this play soon?"

"I don't know. We can't continue until sleep beauty wakes up." She pointed to Tori. "With any luck, we will get it done before Monday."

"Oh…can I make the costumes though?" I already had an idea for what Tori and Jade would wear. Jade was going to be Alex, and Tori would be Tracy's sister. I had to be Tracy, Tori and Jade thought it would be best. Besides, Jade was the only one that fit for Alex, and Tori would be able to play the 'I don't like the feeling of this' sister, that tries stopping Tracy from dating Alex. I, Tracy, ended up dying in the end. We had the story all planned out, but it just needed words. I guess it would be okay playing Tracy, she seems like a really cool person.

Jade shook her head. "I don't care, sure."

It made me happy, I loved costume designing, and I was really good at it too. I shot up from my stop, and went over to Jade and hugged her. This time she didn't push me away.

A yawn made us look over to our brown haired friend. Tori was finally awake.


	3. Chapter 3

-Tori's Point of view-

I wasn't fully awake when I saw Cat and Jade hugging, but for what ever reason, I shot up when I saw them together. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Cat. I didn't really know why, I guess it was because she was easily able hug Jade without the dark haired girl hurting her. But I thought I had gotten over wanting to win affection from Jade. I thought I was past to hat point in my life, but I guess I wasn't. Maybe I was just tired, and that was what I was going to go with.

I didn't get much time to worry about that anyway, Cat pulled away from Jade and went over to me and hugged me. She was really warm, and I was still able to smell a small hint of her perfume. ""I'm hungry." Cat spoke so soft, I didn't notice she said anything at first, I was still tired, so I could just blame that. When I didn't say anything, Cat spoke again, this time louder.

"Okay, I'll go make us some pancakes." I rubbed my eyes and tried getting up, but Cat was still hugging me. "Cat, can you get off me?"

The red haired girl quickly let go. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I couldn't get up and make pancakes if you're hugging me." I sighed, sometimes I worried about her.

"I love pancakes!" Cat already gotten over me telling her to stop hugging me, she went back to Jade and started talking to her. I had to admit, I almost forgot about Jade, she was so quiet.

It took twenty minutes to make pancakes for the three of us,. I didn't expect anyone else to be joining up, Trina would be too busy getting her 'beauty' sleep, my dad would have already left for work, and my mom didn't like pancakes. "I hope you both like it." I shot a glace at Jade as she took a bite.

"Were the smiley faces necessary?" Jade was so bitter. I thought the smiley faces were a cute touch. Her question offended me, but I soon got over it.

"I think they are adorable! They are like little people! One time, when I went to a diner with my family, my brother got pancakes with faces on them, and he started yelling at the waitress because he thought they were making them eat a human." Cat started giggled after using a serious tone.

I exchanged a glance with Jade, she seemed worried. "Vega, hurry up and eat already, I don't want to stay here longer than I need to." Again another hurtful comment. I guess she was only worried about being near me for a long period of time.

Jade's words may have been hurtful, but I did want to get done writing the play. We would still have to practice and have all of this other stuff to do,

Twenty minutes passed and we were back to working on the play. We were working on the scene where Tracy and Alex went on a date. It was my favorite scene at the time. It took a half hour before we got to what I thought would be Jade's favorite scene. It was when Tracy wakes up in a strange place, pale, weak, and very sick. Her sister finds her and tells her how much she hates Tracy dating Alex. The whole time we were working on it, Jade looked at Cat, giving her a dark smile. I was just glace it wasn't my death she was thinking about.

It was six at night when we finished most of the play. Cat didn't really want to finish the play, she thought it would be better if we took another day or two to write it, and she wanted to get home, her brother was apparently there alone, and she wanted to make sure he wouldn't eat anything she shouldn't. She left after giving me a hug and. It left me and Jade alone. She didn't want to stay near me, but she had to wait for Beck to pick her up.

That actually made me happy, being just with Jade, and not just Cat. Even if I was happy, I didn't like that it was because I was alone with Jade. I was really stating to think I wasn't just tired in the morning,but my other theories were proving right. The idea didn't settle right in my stomach.

"Soo...Want to watch a movie?" I tried making the air less tense, but that was hard. Jde hated being near me, I just knew it. She probably would push me off a cliff if she could.

"Whatever."

I got up and started cooking popcorn. While it was cooking, I picked out a movie. It was some comedy. Figuring it would be good, I started playing it. When the popcorn was done, I put it in a green bowl and sat near Jade. She shoved me away from her ad turned down the popcorn.

It was a bit depressing, but soon enough Beck arrived and took Jade away from me. It wasn't long after that did I pull out my blue Pear Phone and call Andre up. I told him I needed to speak to him really bad. He told me that he would come over after he got his grandmother out from under a table.

I just hoped that wouldn't take long.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was having a hard time writing this chapter. I'm going to start longer chapters from now on. Just going to say that. Hope you like.**

* * *

><p>-Jade's point of view-<p>

I never felt more annoyed being near Beck. He kept talking about how his play was going. I mean, it never bugged me when he talked about something, but for some reason this annoyed me. I didn't want to talk about the play, I didn't want to talk about school, I didn't really even want to talk. I just wanted to no have to worry about these things anymore. "Beck, stop."

"Okay." He didnt seem mad or anything, not like he should, it was normal for me to tell him to stop talking. It annoyed me when he talked about Tori, there was no point in him talking about her anyway, so he should just stay quiet.

"Let's go get something to eat. Pizza?"

Beck didn't say anything, he just kept driving. My phone beeped and I pulled it out so see a message from Cat. It made me smile seeing her name, which immediately made me frown. All the text said was 'I want ice cream.' I rolled my eyes and responded telling to her go eat some. A minute later I got another text saying 'kaykay'. Awesome. I looked up to see where we were going. I wasn't really sure where we were going, Omar's was the opposite direction, and I thought that's where we would be going. I didn't say anything though, Beck always came through with these kind of things.

Besides, it gave me time to think. Not much came to mind though. I tried thinking about scissors, but my red haired friend came to mind. I tried thinking about music and again Cat came to mind. I finally started thinking about pushing Tori infront of a bus, but again Cat came to my head telling me not to do that. I had enough, and I just completely stopped thinking.

After driving an hour, Beck spoke up. "Okay we are here." He took the keys out of his car and looked to me.

I realized we were at some pizza place I had never been to. It was strange. "Why are we here Beck?"

"Well, you clearly seem mad, so I figured I should take you to a place where you wouldn't run into anyone from school. Now come on, let's go." He opened his door and got out.

The annoyance I felt earlier for him went away, and I was glad Beck took me to this place. I got out of his car and we walked into the restaurant. However, his plan of being away from people at school failed. When we walked in, the first thing I saw was the curly haired creep in my class. I moaned. "Why is Sinjin here?"

Beck moved closer. "Come on, just pretend he isn't here, let's sit over there." He pointed to the opposite side of the room. I nodded and we both walked over. A waitress came over after five minutes and we ordered our food.

I pulled a pair of scissors out from my pocket. "If he comes over here, I'm going to use these."

Beck lowered my hands and tried talking the scissors from me. "Now now, no need for that."

"Don't tell me what to do." The words hissed out of my mouth. "Besides, I need pay back from him bending one of my pairs of scissors.

Lucky for him, Sinjin never came over. Our pizza came, we ate it, and we went back to his car and Beck drove me back to my house. It was late when we got back, but I didn't care. I went up to take a shower then to sleep.

When I woke up, I couldn't remember what my dream was about. Not like I care. I looked at my phone and saw it was almost noon. I hopped out of bed and got ready for my Sunday. I didn't think I'd do much anyway, but when I went down the stairs, I saw Cat talking to my mom. It was weird seeing.

"Hi Jade!" The bubbly voice killed me.

"Why are you here?" I tried sounding as annoyed as I could, but it didn't really work well.

Cat tilted her head to the side. "Remember? We have the song project due tomorrow! We still need to finish it!" She took a sip from a mug, I figured there was coffee in it.

She was right. We did have a song to work on. Great, another day with Cat. My stomach tightened, and I sighed. "Fine, come on." I turned back around and started for my room. I heard a chair move and soon footsteps.

I sat in a chair once I got in my room. Cat didn't take that long after to come up and sit down.

"So, let's get this over with."


	5. Chapter 5

-Cat's point of view-

Me and Jade had been trying to work on the song for two weeks, but nothing ever worked. If I came up with something, she'd turn me down, if she came up with something, it would be scary. I didn't think anything would happen today, and I would be stuck writing the song, which I didn't mind, but Jade wouldn't enjoy having to sing a song about how amazing life can be. When I walked into Jade's room, I was surprised to see she wasn't holding scissors in her hand, but instead had a pencil and paper.

"Come on. Let's start. I don't want to be here all day." The bitter tone gave me a cold welcome. It was still better than nothing.

I took my seat across from Jade and started giving ideas. "What about a song that is about love?"

"How many times do I have to say no?" there was no annoyance in Jade's voice. It was concerning me.

"Sorry. What about…oh I got it! What about a song about expressing yourself. In your own way." I thought it was a pretty good idea. I started giggling and I couldn't wait to start. Besides, there was no way Jade could say no.

It was a long time before Jade answered. I was starting to think she didn't want to be around me anymore because she didn't like my ideas. Slowly, after about five minutes, she started nodding. "Yeah…sure I can work with that."

I started clapping and Jade yelled at me, so I stopped and we got to work. It didn't actually take that long to finish the song. I guess that's just what happens when you agree on a topic. It was only an hour after we started, was the song complete. I started cheering when I was and I jumped over and hugged Jade, who didn't do anything. This time, I pulled away and just started at my dark haired friend.

She stared back. "What?" Again, another bitter tone. I was going to brush the whole thing off, but it was bugging me.

"Are you okay? You seem to be acting weird Jade." I looked down to the floor. I expected her to start yelling. She did exactly that.

"IT'S NOT OF YOUR BUSINESS. I'M FINE!" I just wasn't expecting her to get defensive about it. When Jade grabbed a pair of scissors, I shot up and screamed.

"I'm sorry Jade!" I ran to the door, but she stopped me. Jade grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

She set the scissors down on the floor and squeezed my wrist. "Don't go Cat. I'm just in a bad mood." She sounded sympathetic and I knew it wasn't right, but I over looked it this time, not wanting to get my hair cut, like the last time. Just the thought of it made be grab my hair.

I sighed, glad it was still the same length. "Okay…so…wanna watch a movie or something? There's this one Christmas movie that I have in my bag that is sooooooooo cute!" Jade started glowering at me. "What? It's good!" Jade wouldn't stop staring so I added. "Someone dies in it."

That got her. "Okay let's watch a movie! Let's watch it on the Tv in the basement." It was the room with the largest room so it made sense. We started down for the room, but Jade stopped by the kitchen. "Hey, you go get the movie ready, I'm getting food."

"Kaykay!" I ran down the stairs, which was always fun because they are swirly. I couldn't help but laugh, until I got to the bottom. It was spooky in the part of the basement I was in and the air was so cold, I was so surprised that I couldn't see my breath. But that would be cool, then I could be a ice dragon. There was no furniture, or carpets in the room, it was a perfect place for a dungeon. I quickly hurried to a door on the left. It was painted red, just like the room on the inside. I opened the door and ran over to the brown leather couch. I grabbed a fleece blanket and popped the DVD in the DVD player. I turned the Tv on and got the movie ready.

It took a few minutes before Jade walked into the room. She walked over and set a bowl of popcorn, mixed with M&m's, on the glass table in front of me. I was going to say 'Yay, I love popcorn!', but Jade grabbed my shirt and pulled me up. She pulled me forward, and I was getting scared again, the smile on my face faded away and my eyes filled with terror. I just knew it. "Ja-" Before I could finish saying her name, Jade leaned in a kissed me.

-Tori's point of view-

I couldn't help but pace. Andre told me he would be coming over today and try helping me, like I had him. I just really hoped it would help, liking Jade was something I hated. It was also no fun to admit. A crush on the girl that wouldn't even consider me a friend was just crazy.

There was a knock on the door. I rushed over and open it to see Andre. I hurried him in and shut the door. "HELP!"

"Okay, okay. Just calm down Tori. You will get through this…again." Andre placed he right arm on my shoulder. Now tell me, what it making you have these feelings again?"

"I don't know! We were just working on our play, she was being her normal bitter self. Nothing different happened." I plopped down on my couch and moaned. "This is so frustrating."

Andre shook his head and sat next to me. "Don't worry Tori, you've gotten through this once, you can do it again. Besides, I called one of my friends over to help cure you of your feelings." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that." Andre stood up and over and opened the front door. "Hey Caleb, come on in."

I looked up to see a blonde teenager, that was very good looking, standing at the door way with a guitar case next to him. I shot up and walked over.

"Caleb, this is Tori. Tori, Caleb."

I held my hand out and said "Hi." Caleb did the same. He had blueish green eyes, and pale skin. Made me think about Jade. I mumbled. "Great."

"Caleb likes to perform music. He's going to help us write a song." Andre looked over to me, not noticing my comment.

"A song? What for?" I really didn't get what was going on, but I didn't care that much, as long as it would help.

Andre motioned for Caleb to go over to the piano. "Friday night concert. I'm making you sing a song with me."

"About?"

My friend turned to face me and shrugged. "Anything." He turned and walked to the piano and started playing. Caleb soon joined him. It was basically an improve song. I rolled my eyes and joined in by singing random things.

A few hours went by and we finally finished. "That was great." Andre seemed pleased with the song, but when he was about to add something, he picked his phone up, which I swear I didn't hear ring, and started talking to who I guessed was his grandmother. Since he kept saying stuff like 'it's supposed to be like that' and 'it's okay'. Also the fact he kept getting cut off too. After a few minutes, he hung the phone up. "I'm sorry, I gotta bail. My grandma is hiding in the bathroom because he clock stopped working. You guys keep practicing. Bye." He got up from the piano and hurried out, giving no time to ask him any questions.

I looked at Caleb and decided to keep practicing. It only lasted a few minutes, because we started talking about things, and soon we were watching a show.

I tried asking him a question, but when I looked in his eyes, I, again, thought of Jade. Andre's play only worked for a little.

-Cat's point of view-

I stood there, not really knowing what to do. My best friend just kissed me. And to top that off, she has a boyfriend. I knew how Jade would act if I ran off or questioned her, but I didn't have anything really to say, and I felt like for some reason, I was hurting Tori in some way. I started smiling and I grabbed Jade's arm. "Come on! Let's watch the movie!"

The movie I choose was 'Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer. I knew Jade would be mad after lying to her about someone dying, but I didn't care, it was one of my favorite movies. I took the remote and pressed the play button.

It was a short movie, and every time a song started, I sang along. Jade stayed quiet the whole time, she didn't even touch the popcorn. I felt bad for her, but I wouldn't say anything. Not like I had to anyway, I heard footsteps coming from the door, and soon I saw Beck.

"Hi Beck!" I got up and hugged him, then I went back to the Tv and took my DVD out and put it back in my bag. My phone started vibrating, so I took it out and checked it. There was a text from Tori, asking if I could come over. "I'm sorry Jade, I have to go! Tori wants to talk to me about the play, bye!" I went over to the dark haired girl and hugged her. Then making my way to the door , I passed by Beck and waved goodbye in his face. I didn't think he'd mind. I rushed the rest of the way through the basement and up the stairs to the front door. "Bye Jade's mom! Thanks for letting me come over, I'll bring you that cupcake receipt soon."

I could hear her answer me, but by that time the door was already shut. I couldn't wait to go see Tori. I still couldn't figure out why I was soooo eager though. I shrugged and started jumping like a rabbit. That didn't last too long, after about five minutes I just started walking to Tori's house.

It didn't take long to get there. I knocked on the door and started humming while I waited. The door quickly opened and I was pulled inside.

"Cat..can I tell you something? You have to keep it a secret, okay?" Tori sounded nervous.

Nodding, I softly replied "Kaykay..."

My brown haired friend started having trouble saying what she wanted. It looked like she was changing her mind. Every time she tried saying something, she would stop herself.

"Are you okay Tori?"

There was a pause. "I..I'm fine. It's just..I.." She started up again, but her voice trailed off. "It's not easy to say. It Is very unpleasant actually." She sat down on the floor and leaned back. I could hear her mumbling in anger.

I joined her on the ground and tried to calm her down. " When I was younger and I couldn't think of a good way to say something, I would cover my face with a pillow and scream my thoughts into it. But one time, my brother decided to drool on my pillow, so I don't do it anymore…"

Tori looked over at me puzzled. It was the normal reaction. "I don't think that will work for me Cat." She took a pillow from the couch and covered her face. There was no noise and soon she threw the pillow away. "Yeah, it won't work." She took a deep sigh. "Let me try this one more time." Tori looked me straight in the eyes, which made me feel uncomfortable, I tried looking away but I couldn't. "Cat..I…I..I have a crush on Jade."

As soon as the words came out, my tummy dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

-Jade's point of view-

I hated myself for kissing Cat. How could I ever let myself do something so stupid like that? She's my best friend and I have a boyfriend. It really didn't make any sense to me. The only thing I could be glad about was the fact Cat didn't scurry away immediately. But the problem would be face her at school. For now, I just had to forget about it and enjoy my time with Beck. My boyfriend. _My__boyfriend._ I had to keep repeating that to myself.

Yes, Beck is my boyfriend, but why do I feel like he isn't anymore? One kiss doesn't mean anything, and it's not like neither of us haven't kissed other people before, we had to do that many times for acting. But it was only staged then.

"Jade."

I looked over to see Beck staring at me concerned. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to the movies, yeah." The movies would be a great place to go. No way would Cat be there. At least not for the movie I would make Beck go see.

Beck shook his head and stood up. It had been two hours since Cat left and we hadn't done much after that. "Okay, let's go." Beck took my head and we started to go upstairs to leave. My mother made no attempt to stop us, she just waved at Beck was we went to the front door. "My car is getting fixed, so I'm borrowing my uncle's truck."

That explained the red truck in the driveway. "Whatever." I walked over the passenger door and got in. It didn't take Beck long to do the same. The engine roared when he started the car up and we were soon on our way to the theater.

Like a normal Sunday afternoon, there were a lot of people at the theater. I wanted to see this horror movie, but it was rated R so we got tickets to see some comedy. I didn't really pay much attention because we would be skipping that to go see the rated R movie. I bought the popcorn and drinks since Beck got the tickets.

The theater itself wasn't crowded, which was awesome, more space for us and I didn't have to worry about annoying losers screaming during the movie or anything. After fifteen minutes of sitting, the movie started playing. The opening scene was of some person getting brutally stabbed to death. I could help but laugh, it was going to be a great movie.

-Cat's point of view-

I didn't stay long at Tori's house. Almost immediately after she told me about Jade, I stormed off. I just didn't know why Tori liking Jade would be such a problem for me. Jade was cool an all, but she had a boyfriend, but that hasn't stopped Tori before, but that wasn't why I was upset. It was just Tori saying she liked something that bothered me. I wiped my eyes and headed off to the cupcake store. That always made me happy.

It was such a colorful place. Rainbows on the walls, all kind of color cupcakes, candy, and crazy toys all around. It was pretty much my happy place in my imagination. I was so glad my brother owned it. It fit his crazy personality. I grabbed a red velvet cupcake and walked to the back room. "Where's my brother?"

There was a table with two females that looked identical except for their hair color, one had black hair, the other had blonde. They were twins. There was also a brown haired man. They were all in their twenties. At the sound of my voice they all turned to me.

"Hey Cat." The male was the first to speak up.

"Hi Randy!"

"Your brother just left for the hospital. He ate a piece of raw chicken again." The blonde girl spoke up this time.

I shook my head and took the seat next to Randy. "Every Sunday." I took a bite from the cupcake. "So good."

"Thank you." The dark haired girl spoke up this time. "So what's up Cat? You look troubled."

"I don't know. Today the person at my school told me they liked someone and it upset me. I don't know why."

Randy stood up. "This sounds like a girl problem. I'm going to go make some more cupcakes. Bye." No hesitation, and he was gone. I didn't really mind, he always did that when I had some sort of problem. He could really act like a little kid at times.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Such a baby." She turned her attention back on me. "Have you ever thought that you might like this person?"

"I don't know about that Kelly." I shrugged and continued with the cupcake.

"Why not?" The dark haired girl spoke up.

It took me a moment to answer. "Because, the person that said this was a girl. I mean I don't have anything against it, but I've never _liked_ a girl like that before."

"A lot of people don't start out liking someone the same gender, but they learn it. I mean, Sherry was like that." Kelly turned to her dark haired sister.

"Yeah, but maybe you aren't into girls. Maybe you just don't like the thought of your friend with the other person. Just don't rule anything out Cat. You'd be surprised what can be learned." Sherry took the cupcake from me and set it on the table. I wanted to grab it, but Kelly stopped me.

I guess there was a chance they were right, but I wasn't sure just yet.

"Hey, we get off in thirty minutes, if you stick around, we can take you to the ball pit at the mall." Kelly threw my cupcake away, which hurt seeing it go in the trash, but I knew it was because they didn't want me having a sugar rush.

I smiled. "I love the ball pit!"

Like they promised, Kelly and Sherry took me to the mall. The ball pit was so much fun, but soon it got so crowded, we left and just went around the mall to shop. After about an hour, we had walked all around the mall and bought a lot of random cool things. I got a teddy bear with sunglasses, Sherry bought it for me, and I also got a backpack that glows in the dark. It was pink with rainbow stars on it. Kelly decided to go get something to eat at the food court, and then we would head over to see a movie.

I got some pizza and French fries. It didn't take too long to eat, but Kelly saw one of her friends, so we had to wait for them to finish talking. Finally, after forty five minutes, we made our way to the movies. Kelly picked a PG 13 comedy and paid for it.

"Thank you Kelly." I was so thankful for my brother having such wonderful friends.

"Don't mention it." She pushed her blonde hair back and it made it easier to see her blue eyes.

We made our way to the theater and I swear I saw Jade walk by with Beck, but I wasn't too sure, they were headed toward the exit.

-Jade's point of view-

The movie was great, almost everyone died, and the killer won. There was so much gore, I was just so happy. Then I saw Cat with two girls. I hoped she hadn't seen me and I pushed Beck to move faster. The two girls with Cat made me feel envious I wasn't one of them. Or the only one. I hit myself for thinking that. Why was I feeling like this? It sickened me. To calm myself, I pulled Beck over to face me and I kissed him. It helped for now.

"Let's get Chinese from Wok Star." Beck smiled as he spoke. It was so sweet.

"Sure."

We got into the car and drove off. It took twenty minutes to get to Wok Star and I was pleasantly surprised that the woman that owned it wasn't there. I didn't want to see her, that meant thanking her, which I hated doing.

Beck chose a booth seat. I already knew what I would be getting so I let my mind wander. Bad idea. At first it was another Tori dying daydreams, but soon Tori turned into Cat and I started panicking. She was in a coma after I shoved her and she fell and banged her head on a rock. I felt so bad about it, I think a tear rolled down my face.

"Jade…Jade…" Beck started speaking louder and I was taken from my daydream.

I wiped my eye and looked at him. "What?"

"What is going on with you? You haven't been acting normal the past two days. You're quiet, and you keep zoning out. You keep avoiding the topic and when we saw Cat earlier you started hurrying. When I came over, it looked like Cat was in a hurry to leave. Don't tell me it's nothing, answer me." Beck was good at catching on. At this time, it wasn't a good thing.

I shook my head for a minute before I attempted to answer, but our waitress came and took our order. After she had left, I started up. "I..I just haven't gotten a lot of sleep, and I had said something really mean to Cat that I didn't mean to say." I let my tone go bitter so Beck would shut his mouth and no continue with the questions. Besides there was no way I would tell him I kissed Cat and there was a chance that I had a crush on her. There was no way Beck would take that well.


	7. Chapter 7

-Tori's point of view-

Monday finally came and I couldn't help but feel like crap. I had to deal with seeing Jade again, and I had to deal with Cat, who ran off after I told her about my feels. It confused me why she ran away, but all I could hope for was her not to tell Jade, that thought never crossed my mind, and once it did, I regretted telling Cat.

"Hey Tori." I was so deep in thought; I didn't notice Andre come up to my locker. He was wearing a blue shirt and dark jeans, they looked nice on him. "How did it go with Cat?"

I shut my locker and started off to class. "Bad, after I told her, she ran out. I don't get why." The shoes I was wearing were very uncomfortable and I was having a hard time walking. Guess that's what happens when you get shoes from Trina.

"Told you it was a bad idea. I mean, Jade is her friend, I has to be weird for her to take. Anyway, she will probably calm down soon enough, I mean this _is_ Cat we are talking about." Andre spoke as if he knew exactly how Cat's mind worked, but I don't think anyone could figure that one out, not even Cat. "Hey what's wrong with your shoes?"

He noticed I was walking funny. "I don't know, I got them from Trina, they are so uncomfortable. I feel like there are sharp rocks in my shoes." I was about to say something else, but I saw Jade walking over with Beck.

"Hey guys." Beck sounded fine, as normal. "Who wants to grab some pizza after school? There is a place near Northridge having a deal, buy one large pizza, get the second half off."

Andre spoke before I could say anything. "Sure, we'd love to. And yes, I do me _we."_ He glanced over at me and gave a funny look. Great, now I have no choice. To make things worse, I saw my short red haired friend hopping over in her Jupiter Boot's again.

"I found my Jupiter Boot's! Now I'm bouncy again!" Cat stopped hopping and looked to the floor. For a moment she looked depressed, then that went away and she started laughing. "I got a new backpack see!" She turned around to reveal a new bag. "My brother's friend got it for me!" She turned back around and turned her head to look at everyone. When she was looking at Jade, the smile faded from her face and the air around everyone became awkward. I really hoped it wasn't because of something I did, but it didn't seem like Cat told Jade, I mean, my face wasn't getting pounded in or anything.

The silence was broken by Jade. "Vega, after we go to wherever Beck wants to go, we are going to finish the project." She turned her attention on me and when our eyes met, a part of me inside died. She was so beautiful and it hurt. It hurt worse thinking that I had these feelings for the girl that hated me.

"Yeah, okay. You coming Cat?" I smiled, hopeful the girl would be okay with it.

"Sure!"

Well that was easier than I thought, but I knew now more than ever I wouldn't be able to shake Jade out of my mind. The bell rang and I continued my journey to class, saying goodbye to my friends, and Jade.

-Jade's point of view-

God I hated myself. I probably ruined things with Cat. There was no way, even if she is my best friend, would she forget that I kissed her. Now it would be weird between us. Not to mention Beck, even if he didn't know about it. Sooner or later he would. All I could do for now was get to class without ripping someone's throat out. Somehow I managed that, but I took my scissors out immediately after sitting down in my English class. Not wasting any time, I started cutting up some book I found on the floor. I heard my teacher telling me to stop, but I ignored her. Soon enough, she went away.

After I finished with the book, I grabbed a marker and started coloring the desk black. It looked better that way. This time, my teacher didn't say anything, but the girl next to me did. It just happened to be the one person I couldn't talk to right now. I suddenly hated having the same classes this semester as Cat.

"Jade, why are you drawing on the desk? You'll get in trouble."

"Hush Cat. No I won't." I didn't even realize I grabbed my favorite pair of scissors and was threatening t o hurt Cat with them. Once I did, I lowered them and looked down. I felt ashamed, which I hated, it made me feel pathetic. When I looked back to Cat, I could see she was crying a little. God, I really hated myself, but I didn't say anything.

I stayed quiet the rest of the class. Besides, when the teacher noticed Cat crying, she was sent out of the room and when to Lane's office. When class ended, I rushed out of the room. I spotted Cat at her locker and I went over. "We need to talk." Before anyone saw, I dragged her away and to the black box theater. There weren't any classes going on there, so I didn't have to worry about people over hearing. The whole time Cat didn't say a word or even make a sound. She had to be used to my strange ways of getting people to come with me by now. When we enter the room I pushed Cat into a seat, and took a chair to sit across from her. Pulling a water bottle from my bag, I opened the top, knowing I would need a lot of it after talking to Cat.

"Whaty?" We were probably in the room for five minutes before either of us spoke. The tension must have been killing Cat.

The only thing was, I couldn't think of what to say. There were so many things I wanted to say, but I didn't know how. I wasn't really good with words, but better with actions. Actions were why we were in this situation, and they were probably the only way to get out. "Cat…" Gosh, what was wrong me. "Cat…I…I…" I started leaning in, but I heard the door slam open.

"There you are!" Cat's brother stood at the door with the two girls I saw Cat at the mall with yesterday. "Come on, time to go."

"Go where?" Cat was just as confused as I was.

The dark haired girl spoke up. "To the _doctor._" She started glaring at me for some reason. It was creeping me out. Okay, not really _creeping_ me out, but it was weird.

"Oh that was today?" Cat hopped out of her seat. "I have to go, bye Jade! We will _talk_ later." She started for the door and soon left with the three adults that just randomly appeared. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or annoyed.

When I calmed down, didn't feel like going to class, so I just went to Lane's office, then I could just ditch class. I didn't have anything I wanted to talk about, but I could easily just fake some phony story about having a fight with Beck or something. I did it all the time anyway, I really hated some of my classes. One thing I don't enjoy are guidance counselors though, they make you talk about your feelings like they would understand and were your best friend. I remember the first time I had to go to Lane's office. He tried giving my lotion and a cookie to butter me up, and then he started asking a billion questions. They were all so dumb. No amount of counseling would help, my parents tried therapy when I was younger, but they gave up. Lane never would though.

I walked into his office and sat down. He didn't looked surprised to see me. "Hi Jade. I was expecting you."

That was never a good thing to hear. Cat must have told him something.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugggg, so sorry for not posting in so long. I haven't had much time due to tests and family stuff. This chapter really should be longer, but just wasn't able to do that, but I knew I had to put something out...**

-Cat's point of view-

I never thought I would actually be glad to be away from Jade, but she was acting really mean to me. I didn't even do anything wrong! I mean, it wasn't like I freaked out when she kissed me, there was no point in that and at school I just said she'd get in trouble. It was concerning. Yes, I love Jade, she's my best friend, I don't want her to hate me or be mean, but I didn't really know what to do. I guess therapy was going to be one of the only ways to clear my thoughts. Something, I don't know what, was making me blame myself though. There was nothing that I could think of though… it almost seemed that if I really did have a crush on Tori, then It would only be bad news for me.

Anyway, I was glad to be with my brother and his friends. They were all acting crazy in the car and it got my mind off of things. One thing I really didn't like about my therapist was that they decided to locate themselves next to an animal shelter. I could sometimes heare the dogs barking, and all I wanted was to go over there and adopt them all. I can't though, my brother can't be near dogs after trying to eat one. My brother offered to come in, but I told him not to, I could walk myself to the cupcake store, it was only two blocks away. No one argued, and I made my way inside.

When I sat down, I was shocked, well not really, to see Robbie and Rex. "Hi!" I yelled really loud, and some woman gave me a dirty look. I didn't mind, I get it a lot.

When Robbie saw me, he made his way over. "Hey Cat! What brings you here on this fine Monday morning?" He took the seat next to me, and smiled. I had to admit, it was adorable.

I gave him a smile back. "Oh you know…therapy. You?"

"Relationship therapy with Rex. Lane tried helping, but Rex won't quit calling me names. Those words hurt." Robbie looked down, almost what seemed to be in fear.

"You deserve it girl pants." Rex laughed at his own words. Sometimes, he could be a really big jerk. It must have been hard for Robbie to go through that, I was glad he had therapy though. I was going to say something, but I was called to my therapist, 's, he like using his first name more, room.

I gave my goodbye to Robbie and Rex and walked off. Once I sat down, the middle aged, black haired therapist spoke. "Okay Cat, full update of the last week." Not even a hello. It was sad, I guess he was going to have a loooooong day. Taking a book out of my bag, I spoke up "Okay well, last Monday, nothing much happened, my brother decided to strip and run into the road and roll around…Tuesday, I was called crazy and a freak..." I continued on with the events of the past week. Once I got to Friday, I was told to go into more detail. It wasn't fun, but I delt with it. was taking great intrest in what i said.

"And, Jade just yelled at you this morning? For no real reason?"

"Pretty much." I smiled, but it was clear how much it hurt. Pretty much for the ext hour, that was all we talked about. He wasn't any help though. It was my own problem that I had to fix. That was one thing I didn't like, tried saying how I should get others involved, but that wouldn't be right. I left the therapist office, with nothing getting better.

-Tori's point of view-

Lunch was quiet by the time it came around. Jade was still with Lane, and Cat was gone for probably the rest of the day, which I couldn't understand why she would only come for one class then leave. Oh and Robbie was no where to be found either. He apperently left early too. So it was only me, Andre, Beck, and for what ever reason, Trina. I guess no one wanted to sit near her. I didn't blame them.

"So, ready for another day of Sikowitz' class?" Andre smiled as he bit down on a french fry.

"What class? He kicks everone out except for me, you, Tori, Jade, Cat, and Robbie." Beck spoke in his normal monetone voice. "And Cat and Robbie aren't here. No one knows when Jade is going to get out for Lane's office. Sikowitz won't make up do anything. He will probably just talk about a vision the coconut milk gave him."

Andre looked like he was about to protect, but when he opened his mouth , he only said "True." After that he went back to his food. We didn't really talk much durning the rest of the time. There was nothing to say. Well Trina thought it would be great to talk about some hot guy she saw. She wouldn't even be able to get a boyfriend, no sense in her stalking them. We didn't stop her though, it was somewhat funny.

At whatever point in time it was, the bell rang, and I headed off for my next class. I decided to take a longer way . That way involved walking over to Lane's room and looking in the window to see if 'there was anyone in there of not'. Of course it was only to se Jade. I couldn't help myself. She was so beautiful. Her hair, her face, even her lips. Oh god, what was I doing to myself. I really had to get over her, and fast.

I was only able to take a quick glace at her through the window, but when I saw her, my stomach grew tight. I swore my face was turning red, so I ran off to Sikowitz' class. Like Beck predicted, everyone was kicked out and Sikowitz talked about one of his visions. Not like I paid too much attention. Jade was on my mind, and she wouldn't get out. something snapped inside of me. I knew that this wasn't like last time. I wouldn't get over Jade easy, and no matter what that meant, I knew the next week would be torture having her in my house, almost alone, to work on a project that I could easily increase how much time needed to be spent on it.

The only problem was Cat.


	9. Chapter 9

-Jade's point of view-

Uggggg. I hated Lane so much. Feelings weren't something I want to talk about, and even if I did, some adult that's supposed to help with that is NOT on my list of go to people. Actually, no one was on the list at the moment. I can't talk to Beck, Cat's definantly out of the picture, and there was no one else I cared about.

The only thing I could be glad about was the fact Cat left out the kiss. I still wasn't sure how I'd react to people knowing about that. I guess Cat saw that too, or at least, she didn't like the thought of a girl kissing her. Yes, Cat isn't like that, but I was in such a low mood that I couldn't think straight. When Lane finally let me leave, after giving me about ten different speeches about how Cat is an emotional person and how I was being mean, it was almost the end of the day. it was weird skipping so many classes in one day.

Anyway, when I arrived to my math class, I saw Cat wasn't there. not like I thought she would be, but Robbie wasn't there either. I was glad, at least my level glad. There was no one that would bother talking to me in class. Just like every math class, it took forever to end. Equations like y=mx+b or f(x)'=7x meant nothing to me really, but the class had to be taken, I was just glad it was my last year in it. When class finished, I took my time leaving. I had no desire to se anyone, Beck included.

The first person that greeted me after leaving the class was Tori. Which I couldn't understand, she was supposed to have English, which was on the oppisite side of the building. Of course I only knew this because she had it with Beck. "What do you want Vega?" I rolled m eyes and brushed past her.

"You were with Lane for a long time! How'd it go?" She seemed close to Cat level happy, it wasn't right.

The thought of Cat again made me zone out. Her always being positive and all giggles, I never understood why I would want to be around with someone like that, let alone be friends with her.

"Jade?" Tori waved her hand infront of my face.

"What?" I was barley able to spit the words out, OI was too busy thinking about Cat still. God, I really could not stand myself.

Tori pushed her hair back and spoke again with a voice that annoyed me deeply. "What happened with Lane?"

"None of your business Vega." Gosh, she was alwys butting into other peoples stuff. "Now. I have a boyfriend to get to." Before she could say anything else, I walked off. It took a few minutes to make my way over to Beck. He was already done with his locker and all ready to leave school. He was with Andre, I didn't know what they were talking about, once Beck say me, he focused his attention on me.

"Hey Jade." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "How'd everything go?"

I gave him a hug and answered. "Boring. Like it always is. Can we just go soon?" It was weird talking about something like this with Andre nearby. Actually, I didn't care much, I was just tired of the school.

Beck shrugged. "Sure." He turned to Andre and started up, "Hey, we will work on the project at seven. Talk to you later."

Andre gave Beck some sort of goodbye, but I was busy playing with my favorite pair of scissors to care. I just started walking when Beck did. He still had his uncle's truck. We bothclimbed in and started our journy to home. Well. I thought that's where we were going, but I soon noticed Beck was driving somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" I could hear the annoyance in my voice. I just wanted to go home, not to some place Beck wanted. However, he didn't need to answer that question, I soon found us on the street Cat lived on. It wasn't soon after that did Beck pull up to Cat's house. "Why are we here?"

Beck shut the car off and turned to me. "You're going to tell Cat you are sorry for being mean to her. Right now."

I started whining. "Whhyyy? I don't want to!"

"Too bad. You were mean to Cat, now go to her and tell her that you are sorry." Beck's eyes seemed to be threatening me, not like I cared.

I got out of the car and walked to the front door and knocked. I wasn't doing this because Beck wanted me to. I was doing it because there was stuff I had to tell Cat. When her brother opened the door and let me in, I waved Beck off. It would take a lot of time to talk to Cat. I would tell her how I felt, no matter what it meant and no matter how much I would hate it.

-Tori's point of view-

After all of the events that happened today, I figured Jade and Cat wouldn't be coming over for the play. I didn't mind that much, but I didn't like the thought of not seeing Jade. It also scared me that Cat might tell Jade what I said. It's not like I don't trust her, it's just...I just thought Jade would force it out of her.

For once, I was glad Trina was around. She wanted to go get her hair done, and she asked if I wanted to go as an example of 'what I don't want my hair to look like'. Normally I would yell at her , but I thought it might help.

"Sure Trina..." I tried sounding like I really cared, but I couldn't care less about Trina and her hair.

Trina didn't seem to notice, she was too busy with a mirror in her hand. "You're coming? Good. Let 's go." Placing the mirror on the couch, Trina made her way over to the frount door. When I didn't move, she again called out "Tori, let's go!"

This time I followed and we entered her red car. It was probably a mistake though. All the way to the salon, I had to listen to Trina singing the song from her one woman show, 'Shecago'. There was no way I could block out the loud screeches coming from her. Soon enough we arrived though and I didn't take anytime to get out of that car.

Trina walked into the building and gave her name when asked. After that she called me over and we sat down. She took a magaize and looked through it. I had my own things to do. I mean it wasn't much, but I considered texting something I had to do.

It was perfect timing too, i just got a text...from an unknown number. It didn't take long to figure out it was Jade. I opened the text and read it. Trina did too.

"Who's that? And why do they want to talk to you about some issues that were going on?" Trina kept looking at my phone, but I pulled it away. I wanted to know the same thing, but the only difference was when I read text, my stomach dropped. I instantly thought back to Cat. She must have told Jade. She had to. I couldn't reply back to the number, so I just sat there, next to Trina, and started freaking out inside.


	10. Chapter 10

-Tori's point of view-

I was pacing back and forth in my living room. I had been ever since I came back home with Trina. Jade's unsettling text message made me uneasy, there was no way I would be able to calm down. For all I knew Jade knew I had a crush on her and she was plotting my death right this very second. Soon enough the doorbell rang and I slowly made my way to the door. However, when I answered, it wasn't Jade at the door, but it was Andre.

"Hey hey hey Tori!" He walked in with a pizza box."

I shut the door behind him. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be working on your project?"

"Nah, Beck bailed so Robbie said he was going to go with Rex to hit on some Northridge girls. And then there's me. Since Beck is trying to calm Jade down, I figured you wouldn't be doing anything." Andre waved the pizza box in the air. "Let's eat."

Standing up, I was relived Jade wasn't around, but the fact she was angry didn't make me happy. I still thought that she'd show up any minute with a bag full of scissors, ready to cut my head off. Instead of worrying, I thought it was best to just hand out with Andre. "Yeah sure. What kind is it?"

"BBQ chicken. Half price."

So for the next two hours, I spent my time with Andre, just hanging out, eating, and singing a little. It took my mind off of Jade completely. When Andre left, I plopped down on the couch and just sat there. There really was nothing to do, but I refused to let myself think about Jade, so instead I took a nap.

It didn't last long, there was a knock on the door and Trina yelled at me to get it. So, I stumbled over to the door. After I failed twice at trying to open the door, I managed to turn the knob enough that the door cracked open. I didn't need to do anything more. The door swung open so fast, I was pushed back a few feet. The wicked witch of the west finally arrived. Followed by Beck.

He looked over at me and shrugged. "I tried stopping her."

I didn't hear what else he said, all I could hear was Jade. Even when she was angry she was cute.

"I don't want to be hear longer than I must, so I'm going to make this quick _Vega._" She spat my last name out as if it was a bad word. "I don't want you talking to Cat, unless it is for school. Keep away, I mean it." Jade pulled a pair of scissors out. "Stay away." Without any more words, Jade stormed out my house, slamming the door. Beck was still inside.

"Well, that went better than I thought." Beck looked over at me and smiled.

I turned to him and sighed, "What just happened? What was that all about?" It really didn't make much sense. I didn't do anything to Cat.

Beck shook his head. "I don't even know. She just came back from Cat's house in a really bad mood."

So Jade was with Cat. Great.

-Cat's point of view-

I sat on my bed, with a pink blanket wrapped around me. I couldn't really think much. Everything Jade told me, I really didn't know how to respond, but I gave her the one thing I doubted she wanted to hear. The scene played through my head again for probably the sixth time.

Jade walked up to my room and sat down next to me. I was playing with the rainbow webcam effect on my computer. "Hi Cat." She sounded awkward.

I straightened up and pushed my laptop aside. I guessed my therapy session helped, I felt better near Jade. For the moment. "What are you doing here Jade?" I hoped I didn't sound mad, I wasn't.

"Beck made me come over here and apologize." Jade rolled her eyes and sounded annoyed. Not about apologizing, but about Beck. I was going to say something, but I let her continue. "He's right, I'll admit that. But it isn't what I want to talk about." The way she said that made me realized what she was talking about.

I looked at Jade and barely managed to say "Oh…" Trying to look her in the eyes, I smiled, but quickly looked away and frowned.

"Cat." She grabbed my shoulder and made me look at her. "I would have to talk to you about this anyway. You don't need anything else tormenting you." There was a long pause. I tried my best to stay cheery, but Jade was scaring me. "Cat…I don't know why, or why I'm even telling you this. Cat…" Again, a long pause. This wasn't normal for Jade, and when she looked uncomfortable, I decided to finish the sentence.

"You like…me…" I covered my face in fear. After there was no response, I looked back to Jade. She looked extremely out of it. It wasn't normal to see Jade like this. "Jade…" I really didn't know what to say. There really was no way to react.

After a minute, she slowly nodded her head. "I don't know how...after all this time…"

"Jade…" I shook my head. "Don't continue. You're not comfortable with this. Stop it." It wasn't right seeing Jade in that state. She looked like a complete disaster.

She looked back up and moved away. "Just tell me Cat." She stood back up and moved away.

I knew what she meant, but there was nothing I could really say. Jade was my best friend, I never felt like _that_ for her, but I didn't want her, or anyone, hurt. "Jade…I.." The next thing I knew I said the thing I shouldn't have said. "I like Tori."

The moment Jade heard those words, her mood completely changed. I could sense how angry she was. Jade didn't say anything to me, she just stormed out of my room and slammed the door. Whatever happened, the worst was still to come. I could feel it.

It was only seven thirty and I decided to do something fun. I grabbed a toy bunny from under my bed and placed it on my belly. I started talking to the bunny and soon enough we were in a conversation about what our favorite tv show was. Suddenly, I thought back to the dream I had a few nights ago about Tori being a bunny. I dropped the bunny on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

I started thinking back to why I had a crush on Tori in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>I know these past few chapters have been somewhat shorter than normal. I'm trying to get back into my writing habit again.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

-Jade's point of view-

I wasn't able to sleep that night. All I could think about was how stupid I acted. Why would I tell Cat something like that? Why would I let my freaking emotions get the better of me? What is worse, is that I knew how Cat felt, and I probably scared her off. Maybe everything was just wrong, and I was just testing it out. I mean, I've been with Beck for over two years, I've never really paid any attention to others.

I hit my head against the wall behind me. I sound like I'm some sort of girly fool. Like Tori. The thought of that girl made me lose my temper for a moment. Once I gained my composure again, I sighed.

When the next day came around, I had the hardest time dragging myself around to get ready for school. Beck showed up earlier than normal, and I was barley done eating my frensh toast and cereal. He looked troubled.

"What?" I slowly let the word come from my mouth. I tried making it sound bitter, but I was too tired to even care what came out.

Beck smiled and sat in the seat next to me. "Well someone is in a good mood." When I didn't answer, he continued speaking. "Come on, we should get going soon. We have to pick Cat up too, her parents can't take her. Neither can her brother."

Hearing cat's name made me stop moving. "So why do _you_ have to take her?"

"She asked me if I could. I said yes, I didn't think you would really care." He shrugged and stood up. "Now finish eating, and let's go. I have your coffee in the truck." Beck walked off and stood by the door.

Rolling my eyes, I finished eating and got up. "Fine." Grabbing my bag, I walked to the door and followed Beck to the truck.

The car ride to Cat's house was only about fifteen minutes, which wasn't too bad. I was just glad that she was already outside waiting. Not really wanting to get out, I moved closer to Beck and let Cat sit in the passanger seat.

"Hi guys!" Cat squeaked the words as she got in the car. Always in such a bright mood. "Thank you for picking me up!"

"No problem Cat." Beck took a quick glace at Cat, then looked back to the road as he started for school.

Cat poked me in the face. "You look tired Jade." She frowned. "Did you not sleep well?"

I moved her hand away from my face. "Don't touch me."

Cat put her hand in her lap and looked down. It made me feel bad, but I feel like she understood why I sounded so cruel. It just dawned on me that the shirt Cat was wearing wasn't really something that she would wear. It was dark blue blue and baggy. Not really her.

After shaking my head, I mumbled "Sorry…"

The next twenty minutes were quiet until we made it to the school. Cat jumped out of the car and started skipping to her locker. Beck and I both took our time getting out. I thought my coffee would be the only way to make it through the day. I still felt like crap.

-Tori's point of view-

Cat skipped by me in the hallway. "Hi Tori!" She waved then just like that, she was gone.

The thought of what Jade said yesterday still haunted my mind. I know what she said, but I had to ask Cat what she told Jade. It was the only thing that would make me understand why Jade was so mad. "Cat!" I followed the direction that she went. Jade was no where near so she couldn't be mad…but I was kind of upset that I didn't see her.

I found Cat looking around for something, or someone. "Hi Cat!" She looked at me briefly and smiled. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing." Cat looked back at me. "What's up?"

I went straight to the point. "What did you tell Jade yesterday?"

Again, Cat looked away. "N-nothing…"

"Did you tell her what I told you on Sunday? Jade went to my house yesterday and freaked out." I grabbed Cat by the shoulder and made sure she wouldn't run off.

"No! Of course not! I..I told her something she didn't want to hear. Don't worry! I didn't tell her that though. Really Tori I didn't!" Cat was speaking really fast, it seemed like she was lying, but I wasn't able to continue, I heard Jade coming, and I didn't want to get hurt. Not this early in the morning.

I rushed off, and ran into Robbie. "Sorry Robbie!"

He bent and grabbed his glasses. "It's fine Tori." Smiling, Robbie looked down at Rex.

"No it's not! That hurt. What where you're going Tori." Rex was already being a jerk today. "Now, how about you give me a kiss and make it even."

"I don't think so Rex." Turning my attention back to Robbie, I asked, "How did your therapy session go yesterday?"

"Rex kept calling me names the whole time. Didn't go well. Not even a little. I have to go back Thursday afternoon."

Rex cut in. "_We_ have to go back."

Robbie sighed. "Yeah he's right. We have to go back." It looked like he was going to add something else, but the bell rang, so he just nodded and walked away. Which I didn't get, we both had class together.

Making my way to the classroom, I passed Jade, who was staring at me. She looked so tired, but so cute. She looked away to say something to Cat, and a pain formed. I realized I was jealous of my red haired friend. Which was wrong of me, I loved Cat, she was so nice, and I already kissed her boyfriend once because I was jealous, I didn't like the fact I was jealous again. But this time it was just because she got to talk to Jade.


	12. Chapter 12

-Cat's point of view-

Cupcakes. I love cupcakes, and for lunch, I was so excited to finally be able to eat the giant cupcake my brother dropped off for me. It was literaly the size of my head. I sat next to, we no one sat next to me at lunch, but people sat with me. They know how I get with my cupcakes. MY CUPCAKES. I get controlling, and angry if people try taking it. Today I had a red velvet cupcake with buttercream icing and little smiley face sprinkles.

"That's a big cupcake." Robbie watched my cupcake in awe.

"My cupcake!" I grabbed the cupcake, and took as big of a bite as I could. In that process, I got icing all over my face. After setting the cupcake down, I smiled, while everyone looked at me. Tori laughed, and I saw Jade give a smile smile.

Andre was the first to say anything. "Uh…you have a little something on your face little red." He pointed to my nose.

I just giggled and continued eating, and continued getting icing all over my face. When lunch was over, the way you could recognize me, was by my hair. I still wasn't done with my cupcake, so I put it away for later. Walking into Sikowitz room, I took my seat and smiled.

Sikowitz wasn't paying much attention to us, he was too busy drinking from his coconut. However, when class started as he saw me, he just shrugged and said "Alrighty." Then he continued on with class. "Okay," he clapped his hands together, "Cupcake face, Tori, Robbie, Jade, and Andre, get up here." Once all of us got up, he continued. "Beck, we need a plot, what should it be?"

"Uh…" Beck shook his head. "Tragedy?"

"Okay." Sikowitz looked to us and pointed. "Something tragic happened. And action!"

Tori was the first to start. She went over to Jade and laid her hand against her shoulder. "I'm so sorry about your boyfriend dying. If you need anything, just tell me."

"Get away from me, I don't want you near me." Jade pushed Tori away.

"Ladies, ladies! Calm down. I understand that you're going through a lot, but you don't need to get mad at each other." Robbie put himself between the two and seperated them. "Why can't you two just stop arguing?"

Jade moaned. "She was the last one near Josh." Jade pointed to Tori. "And, now he's dead. Why would I want to be near her? For all we know, she's the one that killed him!"

I really didn't know when to come in and what to say. Luckily, I didn't have to do anything yet. Andre came over. "I'm officer Smith, I'm going to need to question you three about the murder."

Surprisingly, the three left in peace with policeman Andre. I figured it was time for me to do something. I grabbed scissors from Jade and hopped in front of everyone. I pretended to clean the scissors off and smiled.

Andre walked back over and smiled. "Good job covering your face. The videos show nothing."

"Good fake police outfit. Think they suspected you?"

"How could they? They don't know me. They will never know you are the actual killer." Andre smiled and stuck his hands out for the scissors. "So explain why you wanted him dead?"

I sat down and shrugged. "Josh took my best friend away from me. I wanted her back." Smiling, I laid down. "Besides, blaming Valerie was just icing on the cake." I winked and stood up.

"Okay then. Good job guys. Interesting, weird, but okay."

Slowly, I made my way back up. "I didn't actually kill anyone!" I wanted to make that very clear. "But I do have icing on my face! It's buttercream." I ran off to go back to my seat.

"Yes, thank you for that Cat." Sikowitz waited for everyone else to sit down, and for Jade to snatch her scissors back from Andre.

When class ended, I went over to Tori, we hadn't really talked the entire day. "Hey Tori!"

She looked around quickly and smiled. "Uh..hi Cat." She was acting like she was scared, but I didn't know what for.

"You look scared! I'm not going to blame you for a death. That was just for that scene!" I felt like she was afraid she would go to jail or something. But it was only a play, it wasn't real. I didn't mean anything! I didn't want Tori to go to jail.

Tori smiled and looked away. "No, I know that. I just have a test next period and I didn't get a chance to study for it." When see didnt actally look at me, I turned around to see what she was staring at. It was Jade. Who was glaring at Tori in return. "Look Cat." I turned back around. "I have to go, maybe I can cram for five minutes and manage to pass the test." Before I could say anything more, Tori hurried off and left the room.

Odd, but I shrugged it off and walked out of the other door. Maybe I would be able to keep the icing on for the rest of the day with any luck. It made me feel happy.

-Tori's point of view-

I really tried to get away from Jade. Her threat from the previous night was still fresh in my mind. She couldn't be mad at me this time, I mean, Cat came up to me and talked ot me. I couldn't stop her. When I was walking through the hallway, I was ambushed and pulled into the janitor's closet. Jade clearly didn't see it the way I did.

There was silence for a few minutes, Jade was waiting for everyone to get out of the hallway. During that time, I tried my best not to stare. I mean, I shouldn't be so infatuated with someone that hated me, but I couldn't help myself. And I didn't like myself for it either. "What did I say earlier?" Jade's face was a redish pink from anger I guessed. "Stay away from Cat." Rolling my eyes, I felt like I was Jade. "Why? Why don't you want me near Cat? What did I ever do to her?" "There's a lot I can say, but you don't need to know, because you just have to stay away. Simple as that." Jade stopped, but then added, "And stop staring at me you creep." She opened the door and walked off. Did Jade know? I mean, if she noticed me watching her…I still want sure if Cat told her or not, but I had to believe Cat and stay positive. But why did Jade want me away from Cat? I had to figure this one out, and I think Robbie would be the perfect person to help. He was great at spying, I mean, he was able to watching me without my knowing, sp watching Jade and Cat would be easy. At least I hoped. Making my way through the hallway, I ran into Lane. "Sorry Lane!" "Tori? Shouldn't you be in class?" He pulled a bottle of lotion out and started pouring it onto his hand. "I would, but I wasn't feeling good, but I feel better and im on my way now. Sorry again Lane." Before he could say anything else, I rna off to class. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I am so sorry for the lack of updating. I hope I can make it up to you and more frequent updates soon. **  
><strong>I also hope you enjoy the chapter, I feel like it could be better, but I'm not 100% back to my writing mind...<strong>

**anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>-Jade's point of view-<p>

Ug, Tori was one of the most annoying people in the world. I cannot understand why all the boys like her, let alone Cat. Of all the people in the world, Cat had to like Tori. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure Tori understood me loud and clear. When school ended, I waited near Tori's locker. I waited for her to come over, and I waited for Cat to walk by.

Tori came first. She walked over to her locker and shot a quick glance at me. I gave her an evil grin and waited for Cat to walk over. Everything was planned out in my head. First, since it was after 'ping pong practice' no one was really going to be at school, and all the guys already left to go see a movie or something. I didn't really care much. Since it would be just me Cat and Tori, I would call Cat over and as 'practice' for the play, I would randomly kiss her. Of course it was risky, but like I cared, Tori wouldn't do anything, she was too wimpy to.

Maybe, she would say something and then I would proceed to punch her. Anyway, seeing Tori hurt would be fun. She can't say anything either, I can just say it's for the play. It would be the second time I've kissed Cat, I just hoped this time she wouldn't run away again. Then Tori would win. I didn't think about that though, if it happened, I'd deal with it later.

Soon Cat skipped over to us. "Hi guys! Hey, want to work on the play? We can go to my house to finish it…" She was all cherry, like normal. The fact she brought the play up was just icing on the cupcake. Great, I was around her so often, I was starting to think about cupcakes.

Tori was looking straight at Cat now. "Yeah sure, I have nothing to do, Andre and the guys are all out so I don't see why not. And any excuse to be away from Trina.." She shut her locker and looked at me again. She realized what she did.

"Aw but Trina can be nice!" Cat was quick to defend the older Vega. I found it odd, but qickly pushed it aside.

"Yes, let's practice." It was the chance I wanted. Taking a step closer, I pulled Cat close to me. She smelled so much like cake, it was such a great smell. I couldn't think about that though. Putting my hand behind Cat's head, I slowly pulled her closer until my lips touched her's.

At first, she seemed to pull back, but then she also leaned forward, as if she also had a reason for it. Cat's lips were so warm, it was a nice feel. Suddenly, I realized that I truly did not think of Beck the same way I used to. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but Cat slipped down and landed on the floor.

For a moment, I didn't understand what happened, but then it came to me. She was actually acting out the play. To myself I whispered "I love you…" It wasn't what my character said, but it kind of seemed fitting.

Looking over to Tori, I saw she was staring at us in disbelief. "What?..." Her voice trailed off and I could see the message sunk in. Soon enough, she shook her head. "Right, the play."

Cat got up and frowned. "I died. The play needs more cupcakes and bunnies." She put her hand in her pocket and realized she was missing something. "Awe man, I left my phone in the ping pong room! I'll be right back!" She started off for her phone.

"I'll be out front."

"Kaykay!" She hopped off, and I walked out of the building, not caring about what Tori was going to do.

-Cat's point of view-

After I got my phone, I walked back to the main hallway, but stopped when I saw Tori talking to Robbie. I thought he left, what was he doing here? I inched forward until I could hear what they were saying.

Robbie looked down to his blue polo shirt. "So, you're saying you want me to spy on Cat and Jade to figure out why Jade has been threatening you?"

"Yes. Something is going on with them, and I want to know what. And I know how good you are when it comes to spying on people. We can barely ever tell when you're there!" Tori placed her hand on Robbie's.

He looked at where Tori's hand was and started freaking out. "Yeah, I'll…I'll do it." I could hear him gulp. Obviously he was super nervous. But why did Tori want him spying on us? And Jade was threatening Tori? I mean I could see her doing that, but why did she do that? Did she know Tori had a crush on her? I didn't say anything. Maybe Tori was jealous...I mean she did say she liked Jade, and Jade just kissed me. But It was just for the play.

At least that's what I was telling myself. I almost felt like I was trying to convince myself of it. I tilted my head in confusion. I didn't even notice Robbie and Tori continued talking, I was deep in my own rainbow filled thoughts.

When Jade kissed me, I was okay with it. At first, I was a bit shocked, but then I figured it was for the play. But it was kind of pleasant. I didn't want to give Tori the wrong idea though, I man I still liked her, and she liked Jade. I didn't want that friendship ruined. However, there was something about the kiss, it was almost like, after getting through the shock, deep down I liked it.

Jade and I had been friends for such a long time though, having a crush on my best friend almost seemed wrong. And I had feelings for Tori, didn't I? Or was that just a made up thing to hide how I felt for Jade? I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't let it eat me. I snapped out of my daze and walked over to the lonely Tori.

"Hi Tori! Ready to go? My brother is probably waiting for us by now…" I shrugged and pulled the rest of my cupcake from my bag.

"Okay." Tori started for the door and I quickly followed. Like I thought, my brother was in the front seat of his car, and Jade sat in the back. "It's safe right?" Tori muttered the words under her breath.

I nodded and took a bite from my cupcake. "Of course!" I opened the back door and sat next to Jade. Tori took the front seat.

I heard Jade growl next to me. I couldn't be sure if it was at me, or at Tori. Without anything being said, my brother started the car up and drove to our house.

"My cupcake!" I took a bite and smiled, even though inside I was a mental wreck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, just a bit of a heads up, I'm ending this story soon. Now don't get all mad, but the point where I wanted to get to is coming soon. HOWEVER, based on if you guys would like another story, like a part two of this, I will be making it soon falling the end of this. I just need to know if you would like another story or not. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy =)**

-Tori's point of view-

The longer I was stuck in that car, the more I wanted to leave. Cat was great and all, she's one of my closest friends, since pretty much everyone at my old school didn't like me anymore for some strange reason. However, for some reason, I couldn't stand her babbling about a cute little kitten she was watching for some random person I could care less about. I think she said it was someone who worked at the bakery with her brother..or people…I really wasn't paying attention. I shouldn't blame Cat for what happened, but I was. I didn't want to blame Jade, even though she's the one that kissed Cat. All I wanted was for her to at least be somewhat nice to me, but she was too busy being all buddy buddy with Cat. I couldn't wait for Robbie so start snooping around for what was going it.

It took about twenty minutes for us to arrive to Cat's house and when we got there, everyone slowly got out of the car. "Guys let's go to my room!" Cat hopped to her doorway and disappeared into the house.

I again looked at Jade for a brief moment. God, why was I torturing myself by looking at her. She was so pretty, yet so cruel. Gulping, moved forward, wanting to make my way in before her. Before turning away I swear I could see her giving some sort of devious grin. I didn't even do anything! I was going to have to cancel out all emotions tonight. If we were going to finish the final draft of our play and practice it…I was going to have to suffer through those two kissing again. I give Cat credit, she's not saying no, even if she looks like she might be uncomfortable, but Jade, I can tell she's going to enjoy making _me _uncomfortable.

When we were all settled in, we started to finish everything up on the play. All three of us were surrounding Cat's laptop. Two hours went by when we were finished editing completely. There was an eerie silence as Cat laid back and cuddled with her pink blanket. I was the one to break the silence, what a surprised.

"So…now what do you guys want to do?" I focused my attention on the script so I wouldn't have to face Jade. I could still feel her eyes burning into me.

Cat shot back up. "We can rehearse it!"

Right then, I could feel my stomach drop. I was about to say something else, but my phone vibrated. It was Trina. It read 'Out front, let's go. I'm hungry'. I stared at the text for about text seconds before reacting.

"Trina is here…I got to go…" I slowly stood up and put my phone in my back pocket.

"How does Trina know where you live Cat?" Jade's tone was so cold, I thought I was going to freeze just hearing them. She just ask the same question I was thinking though, Trina never dropped me off here or picked me up, it was normally Beck or my parents.

This time, we were both staring at Cat for an answer. She started looking around a s if she was searching for something. Finally she spoke up. "A few months ago she needed something for another one of her 'one woman' shows and my brother had it. So she stopped by to get it." Cat smiled and jumped up. She hugged me and waved bye.

I didn't even have time to react. Neither did Jade, I just went on my way and to Trina's car.

-Cat's point of view-

It wasn't long after Tori left did Jade leave. She said she had to be somewhere. I shook it off though, I didn't mind her leaving, besides I had to go help my brother with the bakery. Kelly and Sherry were both going to be gone for a week, and I was going to help out until then.

When we got there, it was pretty crowded. People wanting cupcakes and candy and all sorts of things. I didn't have time to even eat something, I just went straight back to the kitchen and started baking. I didn't stop until eight when my brother told me Jade was there. That was odd for two reasons, one Jade hated this place, it was too upbeat, and two well, there really wasn't a two. Everyone loves cupcakes.

I walked out to go talk to her. "Hi Jade! What are you doing here?" I gave her one of the sweetest smiles I could, which isn't hard to do at a bakery.

"I wanted to talk to you." She took a pause. "I wanted to tell you.." I know Jade kept talking, but I saw Robbie enter the bakery.

"Now Robbie is here… Oh I'm sorry Jade I blanked out on you!" I felt bad for doing that, but Robbie was wearing some sort of weird little kid outfit and a pair of binoculars, he stuck out like a cat would In a book about rainbow. "Repeat what you said?"

Jade shook her head. It almost seemed like she was upset or ashamed of something. I didn't get what, but I didn't push for an answer. She just changed the subject. "It' nothing, never mind. And why is Robbie here? And in that ridiculous outfit?" I could hear the anger in her voice.

I shook my head. "No clue. Want a cupcake though? Or do you want to help out? You can make your 'bloody Mary' cupcakes. People tend to like those."

Jade's eyes lit up at the mention of the word 'bloody' "Yes."

Nothing more was said, and nothing more was needed to be said. Jade walked back to the kitchen with me, and Robbie was soon gone. I wasn't going to lie, but he could be a bit creepy. Cupcakes weren't his type of food, and I didn't want him tainting them, I know that sounds mean but just really like cupcakes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Like always, I hope you enjoy. Comment if you want. Now have fun. =3**

-Jade's point of view-

Robbie was probably one of the most annoying people on this planet. Always interrupting and coming in at the wrong time. Not to mention he had the biggest crush on Cat. And that stupid puppet of his. There really was nothing about him I liked.

He then decides to walk into the same place I was when I was trying to tell Cat something very important. After that, I never really had a chance to tell Cat, we were too busy making cupcakes and there was always someone near us. Well that day was over, now moving on to the next.

School was just starting up, and there was something important that was going to be said, whether I was the one that was going to say it or not. I walked over to my locker, not many people were at school yet and I had driven myself. Grabbing a pair of scissors, I walked over to Cat's locker, she had just arrived at school. When she saw me coming, Cat put on a big smile and waved.

"Hi Jade! Want a cupcake? I brought you some of the ones you made!" Sure enough, there was a tray of cupcakes next to her.

I grabbed one and thanked her. "I still don't like cupcakes that much." I growled the words. Just because I had a crush on Cat didn't mean I was going to lose myself.

She started to giggle. "Yeah, sure okay."

I don't know why, but for some reason, I took the cupcake in my hand, might I mention it was the color of blood, and shoved it in Cat's face. There was a gasp that came from the tiny red haired girl, but soon she gave a devious grin and took one of her purple and pink cupcakes and shoved it in my face. I didn't mind, but I really wasn't going to show that.

"CAT!"

She stopped moving and looked up to me. "Whaty?" She was so innocent, I had a hard time being mad.

Something made me stop paying attention to her though, I felt like we were being watched, I turned around but didn't see anything. I wasn't convinced though. Moaning, I looked at my black shirt. "Great, now there's cupcake on it. Thanks a lot Cat." I walked off to the bathroom so I could clean myself up.

Behind me, I could hear Cat call out saying "No problem!"

In the bathroom, I saw Tori arguing with Trina about some stupid shirt.

"the shirt is mine, mom gave it to me!" Tori's annoying voice was almost threatening. "I did not take it from you." Trina looked liked she wanted to say something, but instead she grunted in anger and stormed out of the bathroom. I was left alone with Tori, who turned her attention to me. "What happened to you?"

"Whatever Vega." I walked over to the sink and started washing the cupcake off my face, shirt, and hair.

She wouldn't drop it though. "Did Cat do that to you? Or did the Easter bunny decide to poop in you?" Tori laughed at her own joke.

I rolled my eyes and continued on.

"Oh come on, it was just a joke!" Tori kept attempting to budge, but got nowhere. Then, when I turned the faucet off she smiled. "I'll just ask Cat." Her phone was in her hand, when she turned it around there was a picture of me with the cupcake all over, smiling with Cat. When was I smiling?

"Where did you get that?" Tori was defiantly creeping on me and I didn't like it.

She didn't say anything, just ran off.  
>-Tori's point of view-<p>

I wasn't going to ask Cat anything, I was on my way to see Robbie. I wanted to know what he saw. He was sitting on the stairs in the main hallway when I came over. "Well?"

He got up and kept Rex on the floor. "Well, Jade walked over to Cat, they talked about cupcakes, Cat gave Jade a cupcake, Jade threw it in Cat's face, Cat returned the favor. I already told you what happened last night." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"Thanks Robbie, tell me when you get more information. Jade is starting to get on my nerves and I need to know why she's acting so mean." It was a lie, I wanted Jade to like me and she wasn't annoying me. I wanted answers. Again that feeling of jealousy came back.

"Rodger dodger!" Robbie bent down to get Rex then he scurried off.

By this time, class was about to start, so I walked to Sikowitz class. I managed to sit in my seat right before the bell rang. When I saw Cat I almost asked what happened. But then I remembered it was a cupcake. It really did look like blood at a quick glance.

Sikowitz was standing in the front of the classroom talking to Beck. I couldn't make out what they were saying, so I turned around to talk to Andre. "Hey Andre"

He leaned forward and whispered "Yeah?"

"Want to go get some food after school? I'm in the mood for a cupcake." I hoped I wasn't making it to obvious on what I was hinting at.

He didn't answer immediately. I couldn't tell if he was thinking, or judging me. Andre slowly took his black jacket off before answering. "Sure, why not? Cupcakes sound good."

Glancing at Jade really quick, I don't think she heard or didn't acknowledge the fact I spoke.

Clapping his hands together, Sikowtiz started talking. I turned around to face him. "Okay, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Tori, up here. Beck wants to put on a short play. Take it away Beck." He motioned to Beck then ran off to a seat with a coconut next to it.

We all got up and walked to him as he started explaining. "Okay, you are all at dinner after finished up a large project. It's a pretty nice restaurant, and you're about to receive bad news." Beck seemed serious about what was going on.

We all nodded our heads and started to pretend we were at dinner. Sikowitz called from his seat. "And ACTION."

Robbie started off. "Well I'm glad that project is all done with, that thing took forever to finish."

Andre took it from there. "I was starting to act wonky. What the chiz was the point of that project anyway? It had nothing to do with what we are learned." He sounded stressed and annoying.

"Hey guys, let's not think about that. Let's think about this amazing food we are about to eat. Not to mention this breadsticks." I pretended to hold up a basket of breadsticks.

Cat clapped and reached for a 'breadstick' "I love bread! And it's so cute it's in the shape of a stick!" She pretended to take a bite.

Again Robbie spoke up, "Oh I want one too!"

"No me!" Andre pushed Robbie to the side and reached for the imaginary basket.

"Hey now, there's enough for all of us, no need to fight." Beck grabbed both Andre and Robbie a 'breadstick' and gave it to them.

At the same time they both said "Thanks." Then they were consumed with their break.

Beck started looking around. I guess I was the only one to notice. "Anything wrong?"

There was a long pause. Now everyone's attention was on him. Beck looked at each of us in the eyes. "well actually…"

Somewhere inside me, I was almost hoping for him to say 'Jade and I broke up.' At the thought, I turned my attention to Jade. She was watching as if she knew what was about to happen.

Beck sighed. "There's no easy way to tell you guys this…. I got this great movie role…it's in Canada. I'm…I'm moving back there for a year to film it."


	16. Chapter 16

-Jade's point of view-

I had to admit, Beck's plan for telling everyone was pretty smart. Through a play. It was interesting to see their reactions. Andre was in complete shock, Robbie was sad, Cat looked confused, and Tori just started over to me. I swear she's creepy. Besides, it didn't look like she was believe him. Whatever.

When everyone got over their quiet phase, all the questions hit Beck. Andre spoke first. "Wait, you're leaving? Seriously? When?" He wasn't too happy about what was going on. Good, emotional pain. I needed some of that today.

Beck just shrugged. "I gotta do what I gotta do. Acting is all I've wanted to do, so now's my shot." He took a pause before speaking again. "Besides, it's not like I'm leaving forever. I'll be back next year. As for when I leave...as soon as we get the grades for this project."

Robbie had said something, but nobody paid any attention to him. Tori turned all her attention on Beck suddenly. "Wait...if you're leaving, what about your girlfriend?"

There were a few murmurs of agreements to that question. By this time I was staring holes into Tori's head. Her obsessing was annoying me. Beck still was willing to answer the question. I tried telling Cat first, didn't work.

"We agreed to stop dating. At least for the next year. Yeah, long distance relationships work, but you know she'd get jealous of any girl I talk to. And if we want, we can explore more into other people, and if, when I get back, we still feel the same, then we might as well get back together. I mean, if we don't, it's a good way to see if we would have lasted or not." Again he shrugged.

Cat finally spoke up. "Wait, I'm confused, is this a play or just another one of Beck's serious moments? I can't tell! I thought this was a play!" Her voice sounded all depressed. Cat jumped up and ran out of the classroom.

There was a long period of silence and everyone turned to Sikowitz. He was too busy drinking from his coconut to notice anything.

"Sikowitz!" Tori called from across the room.

He shook his head and stopped drinking. "Uh, and cut!" The words were haisty. "Now...Andre...and Jade, go look for Cat. The rest of you...stay put."

I stood up and moaned. At least it wasn't Tori or Robbie that I had to search with. I toko my time leaving the room. Cat would be in the blackbox thearter on the Catwalk. No need to hurry. Andre was right behind me though.

"Where do you want to look Jade? Splitting up might make finding her easier." He seemed tired...or annoyed. Or both.

I didn't really give a straight answer. "I'm going this way." I didn't point or anything, but I just walked off, leaving Andre behind.

"Yeah, good idea! I'll search over here." Andre clearly didnt like the thought of being left behind or anything.

It didn't talk long to make me way over to the blackbox theater, or to the Catwalk. Sure enough, Cat was there, sitting in the corner, tucked into a ball. It was kinda cute. She wasn't crying, she just looked like she was in a daze.

I walked over to her and bent down. "Are you okay Cat? What's wrong?"

-Cat's point of view-

I looked over to the curious Jade. "Is that what you wanted to tell me last night? That you and Beck broke up?" I shook my head as if I didn't want to hear, but I really did. IT was just a strange thought.

Jade sat down next to me and looked over. "Yes Cat, it was. I thought you should know, so this wouldn't happen." She motioned at me. Beck also said you should know, I don't know why he agreed, he just did. Then Robbie walked into the store. Beck wanted to tell everyone else, so I decided it wasn't the time." She pulled a pair of scissors from her pocket. "I would love to use these to hurt Robbie. He's irritating."

I gasped at that. "Jade!" The words squeaked out. "You don't seem upset though...why? I mean about the break up."

There was an eerie silence after that. Jade turned her head from me before speaking up. "Truth is, I don't think we would have lasted much longer." She turned back to me. "I don't really feel that way about him now."

This made me fel guilty. "Is it my fault?" I didn't want to be the cause of something like that.

"No!" She let the words come out immediately. "My feeling for you had nothing to do with Beck. I mean, maybe, but if that could happen, then things would never work out with Beck." Jade slowed down her words. "Cat. I like _you _for you. I liked Beck for him, but those feelings just faded away."

I sighed and covered my face. I knew where this was getting at, and I wasn't sure what to do.

"Beck suggested everything. Obviously, there's something he wants too, and he might as well have his happiness." I could hear the struggle in the word 'happy'.

Looking back to Jade, I whispered, "It's okay Jade. People can be happy. You've been happy! Don't deny it. You and Beck had a great relationship!" I just once wanted her to admit she was happy with something. She never did that. "Now be happy!" I threw my hand in the air and softly said "Yaaaay!" I giggled and hugged Jade.

She still didn't seem happy. I pulled away and frowned. "Cat." She grabbed my hand to pull me up with her. "We should be going back to class now." She seemed a bit agitated.

Truth was, I didn't want to go back. Not yet. I wanted to be with Jade longer. I wanted her to be happy. "No." I broke away from her grab.

Jade just looked at me like I just stole her favorite pair of scissors, which might I add we still in her left hand. "Come on Cat. I don't want to be up here anymore." She was complaining. That's not being very happy.

"Not until you say you're happy. And not a fake happy. Actually happy." I smiled and put in, "Like bunnies. Those make me happy."

"Anything makes you happy." Jade rolled her eyes. "I doubt you'd find something. But fine, I don't want to go back to class anyway. Tori's stupid crush on me is getting me annoyed."

I gasped and covered my mouth. "How'd you know about that?"

Jade's face got serious and she stared at me. "You knew? Besides, it's easy to tell. She won't quiet staring at me or anything. She can't hide that stuff well."

"Scissors and coffee make you happy." I didn't want to talk about Tori, so I changed the subject. "You love coffee and scissors! Ha! I win." Jade looked around as if defeated. She really didn't have anything she could add or say to defend herself. Her face started turning redish in anger. "Aw! Call down Jade! I didn't mean anything bad by it."

She didn't say anything, but something about her seemed very sincere. I didn't say anything more for the next minute. I was letting her call down. Suddenly I heard her manage to get the word "Whatever" out.

I don't really know what it was, but at that moment something about Jade seemed intriguing. I moved closer to her, and went to my toes to be level. I rested my hand on her shoulder and then I went for a kiss.

It lasted longer than that though and Jade didn't pull away. At one point I had to stop it, and when I did, Jade leaned over. By now we were just making out, and I was perfectly okay with that. I realized, it wasn't that I didn't like Jade because she was my best friend, it was because she had Beck before, and I didn't want to get in between that. They were over now, and I didn't really have that guilt feeling now.

Jade pulled away finally and I saw a small smile on her face. I was just able to hear her whisper "That makes me happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Lalala. By a show of hands, how many of you liked that chapter? Was It worth reading? Have I made it up to you guys yet for not posting anything for over a month? I hope you enjoyed it. =)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I really hope you guys like it. As always, leave comments or criticism on the chapter. Anyway, have fun reading. =D **

* * *

><p>-Tori's point of view-<p>

Jade and Andre took a long time with their Cat hunt. No one seemed to notice though because we started doing other short skits. They were all crazy, not surprising though, Sikowitz was the one to choose the plot for each. Let's see, there was one about a man turning into a dog that got hit by a car in outer space. Another one about a giraffe learning to love too bad Cat wasn't there, she would have loved that one, I mean she had that idea before.

It wasn't until we finished the last play did the three come back. Cat was all smiles, but again the cupcake on her face, while almost gone, still looked like blood. Andre seemed bored, he took the seat behind me quickly. Jade, like always, was a though person to read. Her left hand was on her lips, like she was thinking. For a brief moment I thought her lips looked a bit more red than normal, but that thought passed. Must have been the lighting. At least, that's what I was going with.

"Ah! There you are! Just in time too. I was just explaining to everyone that if you turn your projects in early, you get extra credit. Nice little addition don't you think?" Sikowitz took a sip from his coconut and then the bell rang. "Ah, you guys can go."

I was glad that we could turn the project in. The earlier we did that, the sooner Cat and Jade do their stupid kiss, and then I wouldn't have to think mean things about Cat. I swiftly got up and walked to Andre, who had put his jacket back on. "What took you so long?"

He shrugged. "It was difficult to find her. Even if we split up. Now look Tori, we need to talk about your little problem concerning the Wicked Witch of the West." He pulled me aside from the sight of anyone else.

"What problem?" I tried making my voice innocent like I had no clue what was going on. Didn't really work.

"You don't want people knowing right? Well you're making it extremely obvious. You keep staring at her, and not in the annoyed way or anything. In the 'oh my god, you're perfect I could kiss you right now' way. Like Cat gets when she sees a cupcake." Andre sighed after he finished speaking.

Again Cat came up. Why does every conversation have to deal with her? No matter what we talk about, she comes up. I realized what I was thinking and mentally kicked myself. How could I think something like that?

Yeah, Jade actually thought of Cat as a friend, but who couldn't, she's so sweet. And Cat hasn't done anything mean or wrong to me, like I have to her. She should be mad at me fore kissing her boyfriend, but she wasn't. At least, not for a long time...and even then, she just seemed more hurt than mad.

"Tori?" Andre waved his hand in front of me. "You okay? Sorry, but I had to say it. Just think about it, now come on, we have to get to class." He started walking away and I followed. English time. Maybe it would take my mind off of things.

I was being optimistic, I knew it wouldn't. For some reason, Jade wouldn't get off my mind, no matter what. Even if she wasn't near. All I knew was I wanted that girl, and I would stop at nothing for her.

-Jade's point of view-

It was hard to pay attention in my vocals class. Cat was standing next to me and the kiss was still burned into my mind. Her perfect lips pressed against mine, I could taste her chapstick after. It was vanilla. God, what was wrong with me? I should not be thinking like this. Frilly, girly thoughts should be left for Cat. She couldn't be rubbing off on me. I wouldn't allow that.

When we took a short break, I looked over to Cat who was talking with Robbie. I still didn't like him. He and his ugly green sweater vest. No way would I be going over there though to pull Cat away. I wasn't worried about what they were talking about, I had more concern of Robbie pretty much stalking us. Putting Cat away might just lead to more of that. Might as well let her talk to him until he goes away.

Soon enough though we were back to singing and Cat was again at my side. I liked that feeling. It really was taking a lot of effort for me not to just kiss her right then and there, but I didn't want anyone seeing. Mainly Robbie for that matter. People would talk, and I didn't want Cat going through that unless she was totally okay with it.

Our teacher spoke up after we finished with the song we were working on. "I was pleased with your last song projects..:" She turned to the board and continued, "So now I want a part two. Get back with your partner and create a new song. This time however, it has to be on a serious matter. World hunger or something." She stopped speaking then added, "Due in three weeks."

Everyone started whispering. Cat just looked over to me and squeaked. "Yay! Another song!" She leaned over for a hugged.

I really didn't want to do it, but I had to. I moved away and yelled "NO!" Everyone stopped and looked at us. Then they went back to talking.

"Okay, okay class calm down. Let's get back to practicing." We all did just that until class ended. "Bye everyone. Don't forget to do your projects. Worth 15% of your grade!"

I followed Cat out the door and hurried before Robbie saw us. I grabbed her wrist and rushed off to the janitors closet. The swift entrance made for a lack of people noticing us. Releasing the unintentional death grip on Cat, I watched as she rubbed where my hand was. It was all redish pink.

"Owwy..." There was pain in her voice. Inside, that hurt me, I wouldn't show it.

"Sorry, habit." It was a bit of a emotionless apology. I wanted to get to my point of dragging her here. "Cat, we need to talk." My voice sounded completely serious. And I was just that.

She looked up at me in surprise. "What's wrong Jade?"

"I have a question. If you really mean what you did earlier, are you okay with it? I mean, at some point someone will find out. Are you going to be okay with that? Not everyone is nice." I bite my tongue at that. I wasn't nice so obviously I had to reword what I said. "I mean, people aren't always fond of two girls being together...like that..."

Cat grabbed my hand and stopped me from talking. "I know Jade...some people are homophobic. I understand that. It doesn't change how I feel. You can't talk me out of this. I mean, some people don't like red haired girls, or cheery people." She gave a 'for example you' look and continued. "It doesn't stop me from being myself though. If they don't like it, they don't have to watch, or be my friend. Simple as that. As for being picked on, you already know I used to be. It was torture, but know I know the feeling, and I can handle it this time."

A bit of pain hit me. I remember when Cat got bullied, it was mostly my fault, yet she forgave me for it. I caused her all that pain... "Are you sure?"

Leaning forward, Cat gave me my answer by kissing me. When she pulled back, she softly spoke. "But, I don't think people should know for a little bit. Not because of anything bad. I just don't want them thinking bad of you because you and Beck just broke up and everything."

There was logic in that. Nodding in agreement, I managed to get out, "Okay...now we should get going...but one more kiss?"

I didn't even have to ask. The question hadn't even bet out there for two seconds and Cat's lips were already pressed on mine. It didn't last long though, she turned away and left the closet. I just assumed it was because she didn't want to be seem together. Not in a bad way. Or she just didn't want to be late for class. I took my time leaving though. I dunno why, but I suddenly felt light headed.

It wasn't long after that did I find myself in the bathroom throwing up. Perfect.


	18. Chapter 18

**I really hope you guess like this chapter. I tried actually spending time on this one, making sure it worked out right. =3 So yeah, I really hope you like it.**

**...Enjoy**

* * *

><p>-Cat's point of view-<p>

The rest of the day was sooo boring. Jade went home early because she got sick and threw up. There wasn't much else to really do. However, at lunch Beck did get a lot of girl's attention. The news of him leaving spread quick, and now that he and Jade weren't together, in that complication situation, they all saw this as a last chance sort of thing. I thought it was kind of funny, all of them saying stuff like 'Beck can you help me with my car?' or 'Beck, you must be hurting, if you need anyone…here's a teddy bear. Call me.'

I had to admit though, the teddy bear was cute, and he ended up giving it to me. It was a blue bear. I named him 'storm'. I don't know, just, the shade of blue reminded me of the sky right before a storm.

At one point Trina came over and tried her 'we would be perfect together' on Beck. He instantly yelled no. I felt bad for her. She stomped off in anger yelling "FINE I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWAY."

So school ended, and I was picked up by my brother. I had to help out again together. He took one look at my face and told me to wash it. When it comes to cupcakes, he's serious. So that's how the rest of my day went. I was at the cupcake store making cupcakes like crazy. When I got the chance I would text people, mainly Jade, but Tori too, and Robbie. I was discussing the play with Tori. She said she wanted to turn it in tomorrow, so that meant I would have to get our outfits done fast. It could happen though.

Robbie was just complaining how another girl turned him down. I hated saying this, but I kinda saw why they would turn him down. He can be a bit scary, or creepy. And the fact he wears girl clothes don't shout 'I'm attractive! Date me!' I would never tell him that though. It would hurt him. I didn't like hurting people.

I was up late because of Tori. Making the outfits was a pain, but I finished at two, and got whatever sleep I could.

The next day was bright and sunny with temperatures reaching 75 degrees Fahrenheit . It was great weather, to what seemed was going to be a great day. Project would be turned it, we may perform it, today or not. Either way, extra credit. Oh and Jade was going to be back. So I was happy.

I walked into school with as big of a smile as I could give. "Isn't is just a great day!" I was also wearing my favorite pink shirt. It was soft, and it fit just right. Like I said, it would be a great day.

Jade was behind me, and I didn't even notice. She growled at my cheery thoughts. "No Cat. Stop that."

I think I might have jumped when I heard her, I can't remember. I was just glad she was back. Turning around, I took hold of her by rapping my arms around her red shirt. "Yay! You're back!" I could tell she was trying to get out, but at the same time she didn't.

"NO!"

That made me release her. "But today is just so great! It's a happy day! Happy happy happy!" I started clapping my hands, then stopped to go to my locker.

Jade didn't follow me, she must of had her own thing to do. I wasn't going to make her come near anyway, we already agreed people shouldn't know anything.

Soon Tori walked over to my locker. "Hey Cat. Did you finish everything?" She was talking about the stuff for the play.

"Yep! I put them in my locker since we don't have Sikowtiz class until after lunch." I shut my locker and stood up. The heels I had on made me almost eye level with Tori. "Do you have the script?" I wanted to make sure I wasn't up that late for nothing. Not like I doubted Tori, she was a good student. She did her work and everything, I just wanted to make sure.

Using her hand, Tori patted her backpack. "Yep. In here."

I gave a faint smile. My attention was focused on Jade, who was walking by and giving Tori a death stare. I wanted to tell her we were only talking about the project, I mean I knew Jade wasn't very fond of Tori at the moment or anything, but she was still my friend. I wasn't going to give that up without a reason.

Soon Robbie came over because he wanted Tori's opinion on his striped yellow and blue shirt. In my opinion I thought he looked like a funny looking bumblebee, but I wasn't going to speak up. It was my chance to get away from Tori. "Hey, I'm going to get to class before it's too late. Talk to you later Tori." Before she could say anything, I was gone in my search for Jade.

It didn't take long to find her, she was in the black box theater. That's where our first class was going to be. She was the only one in there. "Jade!"

"What?" The bitter tone was back. I felt like this wasn't going to be such a great day after all.

"We were just talking about the project! It wasn't like I was saying 'oh you're cute, wanna make out?'" I sighed and sat next to my bitter dark haired friend. "Besides, she doesn't like me like that. You don't have to get mad."

Jade only rolled her eyes. "Whatever Cat."

This wasn't going well. I grabbed Jade's hand. "Come on! It was nothing! Stop thinking like that, or I'm going to talk about rainbows and kiddy shows and cute little kittens." I laughed at the thought of kittens being all cute. They were so cute!"

Turning her attention to me, Jade looked at me as if I was about to kill her. "Fine, I forgive you, just don't."

"Kaykay." I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before getting up and moving over to my normal seat.

-Jade's point of view-

I didn't really trust what Cat said. Even though she said Tori was only her friend, I didn't believe that fully. She had feeling for that annoying girl. While she might say she liked me, she could always like Tori too, but I was easier to get to because I already told her I had a crush on her. All these mushy jealousy feelings made me sick to my stomach. The kiss on the cheek was nice though…

Class started up ten minutes later. I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening. It was boring me. We were just reviewing something that we already learned. The good thing was that Tori sat in front of me. I was keeping my word of telling her to stay away from Cat.

As hard as I could, I kicked her chair. It went forward, and she landed on her face.

Beck was the only one to speak up. "Jade! That wasn't very nice."

Tori got up and glared at me. She took a hold of her chair and moved over next to Robbie. Aw cute, what a lovely couple. She whispered something to him and he returned the favor. When that happened, Tori just angrily stared at Cat. Odd, but whatever.

Class ended thirty minutes later. I rushed out of the room and into my next class. It was English. Cat was in my class. No one else from that group. The teacher wasn't there and there was no substitute, so I found it a great time to catch up on my cutting up plastic bins. I even had my sharpest pair of scissors with me. Taking a bin from the front of the classroom, I made my way back to my seat.

Glancing over to Cat, I saw her head was on her desk. She was asleep and still cute as ever. I didn't focus on her for too long, I had a date with a plastic bin to attend to. I took twenty minutes before I had it cut to my liking, and by that time my hand was sore, so I took a break. Cat was still sleeping.

I realized I didn't have coffee with me. It was in my locker. Dang, I got up and left for my locker. I loved each and every pair of scissors I had on my locker. That wasn't why I was there though, I wanted my coffee, and I did that. It was a bit cold, but I was okay with that, it was still coffee.

I walked back to the classroom and sat their bored until class ended. Cat was still asleep so I poked her with my scissors to wake her up.

Wearily, she grabbed her hand and moaned "Ow!" Like I said, these were my sharpest pair of scissors.

"Come on Sleepy Beauty, class is over." I didn't wait for her to get up, I walked off for my next class. Andre and Robbie were in my Spanish class, that was about it. I frowned because Robbie sat himself next to me. "Hey there lady."

"I don't like you. Go away."

He didn't move. "Oh come on Jade! I'm not doing anything to you!"

I sighed. "You're talking to me." With that, I shoved him onto the floor. He got back up though, and still kept the seat next to me. I couldn't wait for class to be over.

-Tori's point of view-

Could I really be sure of what Robbie told me? Did Jade and Cat really kiss? I don't know, but it could explain what was going on. I had to come up with a plan. I had class with Cat, so I sat next to her. She looked awfully tired. "You okay Cat?" My voice was shaky, I didn't want her to hear an anger or annoyance in it.

She gave me a weak smile. "Just tired. I'll be fine. Can't wait for lunch, I want my pizza."

I forgot lunch was next, it gave me an idea though. Even if I wouldn't like it all entirely, if what Robbie said was true, it could just get Jade angry enough at Cat. I think. "Yeah, can't wait for lunch either. I'm hungry."

Our teacher told us to quiet down. We did just that for the next however many more minutes we hand until class ended. We were in World History and we were just discussing World War I. Pretty boring stuff if you ask me. Didn't matter though, class ended, and we were all free for lunch. I wanted to do something though. "Hey Cat?"

The red haired girl looked over to me with her big brown eyes. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure…private where though?" She didn't seem all to interested.

I thought about it for a minute. "Janitor's closet?"

She shrugged and added "Sure. Okay, but I'm really hungry."

"It won't take that long." I started out for the door, with Cat behind me. Pulling my phone out, I went to Jade's number and hit send. I put my phone back in my pocket and opened the closet door. Cat went in first.

She turned around after entering and spoke up. "Why are we in here? What did you want to tell me?"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it.."

She again shrugged. "I'm just tired and hungry. Didn't you already ask me that?"

I shook my head. "Right…" I was just buying time. "Are you okay with doing the play? I mean, I know I've already asked you this, but are you sure you want to kiss Jade in front of everyone?"

Cat sighed but I swear her eyes brightened when I brought that up. "I already said I am. It's just for the play anyway. Not like it would mean anything…" Her nose twitched when she said that. "Besides, she kills me. Not very nice if you ask me….pizza now?" She started for the door, but I grabbed her.

"Wait."

She looked at me again. "Whaty?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say, good…" I heard something and stopped talking. Instead, I grabbed Cat's shirt collar and pulled her in closer and kissed her. I then grabbed her hands, so she couldn't try to break free. I waited a few seconds before pulling away. I let Cat go and looked at the doorway.

Cat did the same thing, and her eyes widened when she saw who was there. She looked terrified, liked she was caught stealing something and was about to get arrested. As for Jade, she looked like the parent after finding out what her child did.

I think it worked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Two updates in a day? I'm proud of myself. I really hope you guys enjoy this one...**

* * *

><p>-Jade's point of view-<p>

I couldn't. there was too much anger inside of me, I really just didn't know what to say. At the same time I was hurt. Even if Tori was the one to kiss Cat, which I thought it was, she's the one to take Cat to the closet, and she did call me. I'm sure it was planned, Cat didn't seem to struggle to get away. I just stood there, I knew my face showed ticked off I was, but I was focusing on Cat, who looked liked she was going to pee herself. My mouth opened a little, but nothing came out. After that, I just stormed off. I couldn't leave school again, I just went to the lunch table and sat down.

"What's wrong Jade?" Andre sounded like he was actually concerned. I didn't respond.

Soon Tori joined us, there was no sight of Cat. Not like I wanted to see her either. Soon enough though, lunch was over, and I hadn't eaten anything. I took my sweet time going to Sikowitz' classroom. I could hear people whispering. Making rumors on why I was so mad but quiet. They all thought it was about Beck. Oh how they were wrong.

Cat was already in her seat by the time I got into the classroom. She was looking down to the floor, and I was only able to catch a glimpse of her face. It looked like her makeup was messed up. Taking a seat, I looked up to see what Sikowitz would have to say.

"Okay. Today, whether you have your project or not, we aren't doing that. Today we are doing a little alphabet improve competition. One on one, first one to mess up is out and gets docked a letter grade. The other person wins and gets a hundred. First up, Andre and Samantha." Andre and some blonde chick I never talked to walked up in front of the class. "You start with R…ACTION."

They started going back and forth, I didn't pay attention, I was still too mad. Soon enough, the girl messed up and Andre won. Pair by pair people got up and one by one someone failed. After thirty minutes, Sikowitz called my name.

"Jade, your turn…and…let's see, Cat. You're up."

I rolled my eyes. It was interesting to see how this would turn out. The only question was, would I be able to go without screaming at her? I was already up in the front by the time Cat even got up. She looked at me quickly and soon pulled away. Her makeup was clearly messed up. Like she had been crying or something.

"Your letter is W. Begin."

Cat didn't hesitate. "Will you please let me explain?" Her voice with filled with grief.

"X-rays, you're going to need them soon. I'm not pleased with you one bit." I really couldn't contain my anger. I just hope I wouldn't be ripping her throat out soon.

She gasped and took a step back. "You don't mean that!"

I shrugged. "Zebras may just come and trample you."

"Ask me what happened. I'll explain." Cat's eyes were watering up. It was almost painful.

"Bulls work too…"

Her face suddenly got serious. "Come on. Stop it."

"Don't tell me what to do." I didn't like where this was going.

"Easier said than done."

"Fires hurt people too…" I did not want to hear what she had to say. But at the same time I kind of did…I wasn't going to admit it though.

Cat looked me directly in the eyes. "Give it up. You know you want to know. Stop trying to hide it. It's better you know now anyway."

"Hey, stop it. Or I will personally see to your death." She was right though…

"I won't stop, you need to know the truth. Let me tell you."

"Just stop, I don't want to talk to you."

Cat hesitated for a moment, but soon spoke up before she got buzzed out. "Kill me if you want. Just hear what I have to say."

"Loser. I hate you right now." I didn't though…I couldn't, this was Cat we were talking about…I mean, could I blame her for what happened? I needed to know. But still…she didn't pull away. That wasn't a good sign.

"Man, nothing hurts me more than that either. You're my best friend I don't want to lose you."

"Now really?"

"Oh stop it! Let me explain."

I was stumped. "Please stop. Forever."

"Quite being mean and I will. Things aren't always what they seem, and you won't let me tell you what happened? It's really important." Cat looked over to Tori really quick and scrunched her nose up. When she did that, I really had a hard time controlling my emotions.

"Really? IS it really?"

She closed her eyes. "Shut up and listen to me."

"Touching, but no."

"Uh-huh. It's true." Cat opened her eyes again and a tear rolled down her cheek. "We kissed, BUT-"

I cut her off. "Very much so. It looked like you enjoyed it very much. Like, if you were to get swallowed you wouldn't care."

"What? NO! That's not what happened! He grabbed my hands. I couldn't break free! I would never do anything to hurt you! You know that!"

"Xenodchial. That's what you seem to have. Very kind to people." I practically screamed the words at her.

"Yeah shut up and let me continue." Cat was acting sassy. Rare. "He asked me if he could talk about something important. He dragged me to the parking lot, then kissed me. Like I said, I couldn't break free. I wanted to yell stop, but like you said, HE WAS TO BUSY KISSING ME."

"Zillions of years ago something like that was made up. I don't believe you." It made sense…

"Ask him yourself."

"Boom. My head exploded from stupid."

"Can't you see in my eyes I'm not lying?" Cat's eyes were even more watery than before. He voice was off too. She really was about to cry.

I sighed. I was still beyond angry but I was running out of things to say. "Don't you see I don't care what you say?"

"Even though I'm practically on my knees begging for you to forgive me?"

"Forgive you? You're not even on your knees!"

With those words, Cat fell to her knees. There was a loud bang, it sounded painful. "Grab my hands." She stuck them out.

"Hold your hands?" I didn't see what was going on.

"I said GRAB my hands." She wasn't very Cat sounded.

I did what she said. "Jacked up. You're that."

Cat stood back up. "Kaykay. Now squeeze down with your tightest grip"

I didn't want to do that, but I did think hurting her would be appropriate. I, again, did what she said. "Look, you better have a point."

"Must you be so pushy?"

"Negativity is my middle name." One I had the tightest grip I could possibly hand, I to Cat There seriously better be a point to this.

She stared back. "Okay, pin my arms to my side."

"Pin them?" I think I was understood what she wanted me to do.

She nodded. "Quickly. I'm trying to make a point."

"Rage much?" I did what Cat said and pinned her arms to her side.

She shook my comment off. "Start leaning closer to me."

This time, I didn't even attempt refused. I slowly mover closer to her. "There. You happy?"

Cat shook her head. "Until you're close enough, I can feel you breath, no."

Rolling my eye, I leaned in. "Vents can blow air in your face to make it seem like that."

"Well that doesn't prove a point at all." She hesitated. "I know you won't like this, but kiss me."

I paused. "Xerophthalmia. My eyes are dry." I was avoiding this subject.

"Yellow? Are you there? I don't care if your eyes hurt or not, it doesn't take eyes to kiss." At that point I was beaten. I couldn't really resist Cat's demands. I only had to move in a little before my lips were on hers. It was a nice feeling, soon Cat started struggling with her arms, but it only made me hold tighter. She wasn't going to escape. When she tried moving her head back, I just moved forward. Suddenly I let go of her and my body went limp. She backed off and yelled "You see? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. THERE'S THE PROOF." She looked to the sea of dumbfounded students. I followed her angry gaze to see she was watching Tori.

"Oh…"

Sikowitz let out a loud noise. "Your letter was Z Jade. Cat wins. You guys can sit down now."

We both did as told. MOST of my anger for Cat was gone. Turning to face Tori, I gave her a very bitter glare. Her pain was only about to begin.


	20. Chapter 20

-Tori's point of view-

Well it was definatly uncomfortable seeing Cat and Jade demonstrate what I did in front of the whole class. Only Andre and Robbie actually knew it was me, so I guess it wasn't all that bad. Still...i already felt bad about it. Jade clearly believed Cat, and for the rest of the class she glared at me, with scissors in her hand. I didn't like that. Wow my plan wasn't all that thought through clearly.

"Andre, can you help me avoid Jade? I don't really want to see her right now." I was worried about dying.

He looked me up and down. "Yeah sure." He then pulled his Pear phone out started tapping the screen. When he stopped, Andre looked up to me and pointed to my pocket. "Check your phone."

I did as told and behold, there was a text from Andre. I clicked the screen to open it. The message read 'you kissed Cat?' Focusing back to him, I nodded.

"Why?"

"It seemed like a good plan at the time. I don't know. I thought Jade wouldn't talk to her or would blame her instead. Now that she knows, I'm in trouble. Can you help me avoid her?"

Andre smiled and slowly moved his head up and down. "Sure thing. Sushi after school? I want you to explain something else to me."

I didn't know what he had in mind, but I didn't really care. "Okay." It didn't seem right to tell him that the two kissed. Beck was Andre's best friend and he couldn't keep a secert. Yeah, I didn't like the thought of Jade and Cat, it did'nt mean I wanted then to be hated or disliked by everyone. Just each other. Well that sounded very mean. That seemed to be a common occurrence lately. But I'm a nice person...at least normally. I wonder what making me act out like this...

When class finally ended, I jumped out of my spot and rushed out of the classroom. Andre followed soon after. "Okay, just calm down Tori. I'm sure everything will work out. Just, you should stay away from Jade for awhile."

Trina was racing down the hallways and wasnt paying attenetion to where she was going. She ran into me and knocked me, all my stuff, and her stuff to the ground. "Hey watch where you're going Tori!" She rolled her eyes and quickly started picked up her stuff.

Typical Trina..."you ran into me! Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" I started gahering my things up too.

"There's a last minute sale at the super cute clothing store down the road. Have to get there be for everything is sold out." When she had collected everything, Trina got back up. "I'll be back to pick you up after class."

"What about class? You can't just leave!" It was hopeless though, Trina was already gone. I stood back up with everything in my hand.

Andre started laughing. "Since when have you had a color changing phone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you and Trina switched phones."

I turned the phone that was in my hand to it's back side. It was orange. Great, I did have Trina's phone. I could have fun with this though. "I bet she doesn't have any messages on it." Turning it back to the screen side, I unlocked the phone. Andre looked over to the phone too. I pulled up the messaging screen up. "What is this?"

There were a bunch of ingoing and outgoing messages from Cat.

-Cat's point of view-

For the rest of the day Tori avoided Jade and me. I didn't blame her, I wouldn't want to face Jade like that either. I just wanted to know how she knew though. Jade and I both agreed not to say anything….and why did Tori have to do it? It was so mean! At least Jade seemed to forgive me. I could only be happy for that.

School finally ended and I was going to get an hour break before having to go and help at the bakery. I thought it was a good time to just go lay down in my room and relax. No one was responding to my texts. I think Jade was still a little upset with me, or she was just busy. Why would Tori text me? Robbie, I hoped, had given up on trying to get me to kiss him, Trina was somewhere, Andre was probably with Tori, and Beck was packing up his stuff for Canada.

At least I could relax. Think about bunnies, unicorns, and unicorn bunnies! The thought of that made me smile. I wanted a unicorn bunny. A white one with pink eyes. And to be fluffy. That would be awesome.

The thought made me happy, and soon I was back in my own world. A world where no harm could be done. Everyone wore pink, they always smiled, and bunny unicorns were everywhere. Oh and cupcakes. I like cupcakes too. But the best part was seeing Jade in pink. And being nice…and smiling. It's like someone sucked her soul out and replaced it with a unicorn bunny. My thought were interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I giggled a little after asking.

The door slowly opened to reveal Jade. "Your mother let me in."

"Oh. Okay!" I looked at my kitty clock. "But I only have thirty minutes before I have to go to the bakery!" I got sad suddenly.

"It's fine. More than enough time." Swiftly, she shut the door and sat down next to me. "Cat, I'm sorry for getting mad at you…but you have to understand…"

I covered Jade's mouth to stop her from talking. "It's perfectly okay. I can see why you'd get mad…let's not talk about that though…" It was a thing I wanted to just stay in the past. When Jade nodded, I moved my hand from her mouth. "Was that really why you're here?"

She shook her head this time. I was about to say something, but Jade leaned forward and started kissing me. I was instantly pleased, and didn't even try objecting. She kept leaning until I fell back. We didn't stop though.

Might I just say, even if there was a dark mark on the day, it was defiantly turning out better than I thought it ever would.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt awkward writing the last part. Just saying.. anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking there's going to be maybe five more looong chapters. No more than ten. BUT I WILL be doing a part two to this story,<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys, again, I am SORRY for not posting for a few weeks. I started this chapter, but I never got the chance to finish until now. I really hope you guys enjoy. It's not too long, and again, I apologize, I just wanted to put something out. Because, something is better tahn nothing, right? Anyway, here you go, hope you like it. =)**

* * *

><p>-Tori's point of view-<p>

Like I expected, Trina didn't come back to school to pick me up. Instead, Andre had to call his cousin to give us a ride. By that time it was around four. There weren't too many people there, so it was easier to talk and hear Andre.

"So tell me, why'd you kiss Cat exactly?" He took a seat in a booth and gave a smile.

I knew the question was coming, but at the same time I didn't want to answer. I also almost felt surprised by it. Even though I shouldn't be. Andre had to repeat the question before I answered again. When I shut my mouth, my jaw dropped when he asked, I took a moment to think.

In a quiet voice I whispered "Because of Jade."

I think Andre was trying to process what I said, he gave a look that meant 'what' but so it turned into a face of realization. "Wait...you mean those two are...?"

I could only nod. "Yeah. I don't know when they started or any of that. But they are. I don't know what I was doing." I hit my head on the table. "I'm such a bad friend."

"Oh come on, you're a great friend! Jealousy makes people do crazy things though! Don't sweat it. I'm sure Cat has already forgotten about what happened. Jade, well yeah, you mind want to avoid her, and you mind break a bone or two, but I'm sure she'll get over it."

Yeah, right. "Okay, sure." I lifted my head of the table and looked back towards Andre. I was about to say something, but a waitress came over to take out order. Once we gave her them, I spoke up. "So why do you think Cat and Trina were texting?"

Andre probably knew less than I did, since I was Trina's sister. He shrugged. "Maybe they are working on a birthday present for you. Cat _is_ creative…"

Trina would never be that thoughtful. "Sure. But, just to ruin the surprise, why don't we check the messages?" I smiled and pull out the orange PearPhone that I had accidently grabbed. Before Andre even said anything, I was already pulling the messages up. "Let's see. This one, from Cat, says 'cupcake cupcake, won't you be me a cupcake. Sprinkles on top are so yummy, I just really am so hungry. Haha, like my song?'" Most of Cat's were talking about cupcakes, or rabbits, or something about her brother. I shook my head in annoyance, there was nothing here that would give reason to why Trina and Cat were talking. "Why would Trina listen to Cat?"

Taking the phone from me, Andre laughed. "Come on, let's just keep looking. Besides, a better question would be how does Cat put up with Trina. She seems to talk about guys, and how hot she is." He rolled his eyes after saying the last part. "Wait… Here look at this." Andre turned the phone to me. "Trina sent this to Cat."

"Hey Cat, I hope you're okay and Jade forgives you for what my sister did. At least now you know who the right choice is."I looked at the time the message was sent. 12:49, right after lunch. "Andre…" When I shot a glance at him, he looked just as confused as I did.

"Trina knew?" Andre sighed, and smiled when our sushi arrived. He gave a polite "Thanks" and continued. "Since when have Cat and Trina ever been that close as to know something like that? And why would Trina care that much?"

I took a bite from my sushi. "No, Andre, I don't think that's the right question here. Clearly, they seem to be good friends." I didn't continue, I was too busy with the sushi.

However, Andre wanted to know what I meant. "What is the right question then Tori?"

I grabbed Trina's phone back, and swallowed my sushi before eating. "Who is the other person Trina refers to in the part about 'the right choice' in that text?"

Andre and I made contact with each other, both obviously thinking the same thing, but neither said it. Andre finally spook up. "Let's see if there's a text saying anything about it."

We did just that.

-Jade's point of view-

I made Cat late to the bakery by thirty minutes. My bad, but she didn't seem to mind. Since I had to drive her there, and since I made her late, I decided to stay and help out. Besides, I wanted to spend time with Cat. She was happy I decided to stay, but pretty much everything makes Cat happy.

When we walked into the bakery, we were greeted by her brother, who rushed us into the back. No he wasn't mad at Cat, or me since I apparently now was expected to come help out, he just needed the help and needed more cupcakes fast.

I would never admit this to anyone, not even Cat, but I had a good time making cupcakes. Yeah, Cat's pink and rainbow, unicorn, bunny, happy designs were all sickening to me, but I could make scissors on them and make it look like there was blood or something.

We were about thirty minutes into baking before either of us said anything to each other. Cat was the one to break the silence. "Thank you for driving me here!"

Giving a half smile I nodded and added. "Yeah anytime Cat. Again, sorry for making you late."

"It's fine! I'm just glad my brother didn't do anything crazy while we were gone. Late time I was late, he decided to swallow a whole pack of cupcake wrappers! That was no fun!" Cat's voice was more joyful than upset at her brother's craziness. I figured she's just used to it, I mean she has lived with him for awhile.

Of course he'd do that too. "Well at least he didn't this time." I continued to bake, and Cat did too. It was weird neither of us had a single word to say to each other. Maybe it was just because there was this other guy in the room, I forget his name, and Cat didn't want to say anything. All I know is, it was too quite.

When the guy left the room, I turned to Cat. "How are we going to tell everyone? I mean, I know we are waiting after Beck leaves, but, how are we going to tell them?"

Cat stopped decorating the cupcake that was in front of her and looked at me. "I'm not sure Jade. What about we buy a bunch of bunnies, train them to send letters to people, and have the bunnies give a card to each person?" She was kidding, at least I think she was. She started giggling, so I rolled my eyes and moaned.

"Forget it. We will pick something out later." Not like it really mattered how we said it. Whatever though.

Cat looked away from me, but I could still see her smile. "Jade can you drive me home after we get off? Then can we work on our music project?"

Right, we did get a project. Hey, Cat was my partner, and I was all for spending time alone with her. "Sure Cat."

She turned back to me and tackled me with a hug. A bowl of cupcake batter came crashing down when I grabbed the table for support. Not only did it make a mess, it made a lot of noise, and Cat and I were covered in the sticky mess. I wasn't annoyed, but Cat's brother seemed to be.

He ran into the room when he heard the crash. "Guy! Get it together! Clean yourselves off, clean this mess, and get back to cupcakes! We are running out."

We both did as told and went to the bathroom in the back. There we two sinks, so I took the one on the right. I turned the faucet on and started cleaning myself off. When I looked at Cat, I saw she was talking her shirt off, there was a tank top underneath, but I still found my face getting hot just from that. Good thing my face was cover or I'd be blushing. SOMETHING I NEVER DO. What the heck was Cat doing to me?


	22. Chapter 22

-Cat's point of view-

My favorite part of helping my brother out at the bakery is the fact I always smell like cupcakes by the end of the day.

When the bakery finally closed and everyone left, my brother told me and Jade he had to go do some paperwork to finish. I really didn't know what he was talking about, but it didn't matter, Jade was supposed to drive me home anyway. "Come on Cat, let's just get to your house so we can work on the project."

"Kaykay!" I smiled, told my brother goodbye and walked off to Jade's car. It wasn't parked too far off, but it was cold outside, so I walked faster.

The car ride home was silent. Jade was concentrating on the road, and I was thinking about Tori. Why was I thinking about Tori? Oh right, I was thinking about our project for Sikowitz. Jade was mad, all she wanted was to murder Tori, I couldn't imagine what would happen if we did the play together. It would be a train wreck, Jade would probably change her lines, go after Tori, and I would have to be depressed over her death. I really didn't want the play to go on, but I didn't want to fail either.

When we pulled up to my house, I ran out of the car screaming "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" I wasn't sure if Jade got out, I just really had to go to the bathroom. When I came out, I looked around for Jade and found her in the kitchen. "What, hungry?" I smiled and grabbed a box of cereal from a cabinet. "Trix good?"

Jade nodded and sat down. I grabbed milk from the refrigerator, two bowls, and two spoons. "Here you go Jade." She grabbed the box and poured it in her bowl, along with some milk.

"Thanks." She started eating before I even got a chance to get my cereal out of the box.

When I was eating I stared at the box. "I just love the rabbit! But why won't the kids ever give him any cereal, it's not fair!"

Jade shook her head and rolled her eyes. "If you ask me they should kill the rabbit."

I couldn't stop the squeak from coming out of my mouth. "Jade how could you!" She smiled at my sadness and I continued to eat. "So…what should our song be about?"

It took Jade time to figure out what I was talking about. "Oh, right. We have a song to work on."

We discussed it for the remainder of the time we were in the kitchen. After we finished eating, I put the dishes in the sink and we went up to my room. I shut the door and turned to Jade. "Okay, so want to start writing this song?"

She came closer to me and kissed me. Shaking her head, Jade whispered "No, I want to do something else right now." Jade pulled me in again and continued to kiss me.

-Tori's point of view-

I had a terrible time trying to sleep. When I got home ,I gave Trina her phone back and tried getting her to tell me why she was talking to Cat so much. I didn't want to give any sighs away that I was reading her texts. Any message pertaining to the other person Trina was talking about in her one text had been deleted. For some reason, I didn't think I needed the name to know.

Trina wouldn't tell me anything, and she got all mad at me for having her phone. Suddenly, I was the bad guy.

Not only that, but I was mad at myself. The plan seemed smart at the time, but it wasn't. It was just wrong. Terribly wrong. I would have to apologize to Cat. It was going to be extremely awkward too.

Friday came along with about one full hour of sleep. I knew I didn't look very good when I walked into school. I had no makeup on and my hair was a mess. The first person I passed was Andre, and when he saw me he jokingly said "Dang, did the zombies get to you?"

I moaned. "I got practically no sleep. The events from yesterday were bugging me too much." Walked to my locker, it took a few tries to get my combination right.

"Well you kinda have to blame yourself for most of that. It wasn't a nice thing you did." Andre put his hands in the air, one of them had a book in them. He was trying to be innocent.

I was about to say something, but Jade walked into the building. She looked….cheerful. At least for Jade she did. When she walked by me, she narrowed her eyes, but didn't stop or slow down. I would have sighed if I wasn't so tired. It was just weird she didn't do anything.

"Come on Tori, let's just get to class." Andre started walking to class and I followed, knowing I should really be getting to class. I didn't even have any coffee to help wake me up. It wasn't going to be a good day.

I had Spanish first. With Jade, of course I should be happy about this, but I'm not. In no way did I want to face her. I was too tired to want to be hurt. When I walked into the classroom, I sat in my normal seat in the left corner of the room. There was still ten minutes before class, so I placed my head on my desk in an attempt to somehow get even an ounce of sleep.

I guess I was in some sorry of half sleep when I heard the chilling voice whisper in my ear. "Hello Tori." I shot up and looked at Jade, who slipped into the seat next to me. "It's it a great day for a little pay back?" She gave an eerie smile and laughed. "You looked tired. What's wrong?"

I scooted my chair away and tried ignoring her. It really wasn't working. Not when she was singing one of her scary songs. However, it did wake me up. I ran out of the classroom, and grabbed my backpack. I had no intention of returning to class. Not with Jade sitting next to me. I had to think of where to go, and the only place I could think of was the Janitors closet.

So pretty much, I was going to be in there for the entire class period until the bell rang. I looked out the window about thirty minutes after class started and saw Cat just arriving to school. She skipped over to her locker and I saw Jade walking over to her. Cat smiled and hugged Jade. They started kissing and at that point I looked away in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, now time for some changes in characters. About three more chapters left. I hope you enjoyed this one.<strong>

**=)  
><strong>

**Byebye for now  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Guys, I am so sorry. My computer stopped working again, and I had a bunch of tests to study for. I really hope you can forgive the no posts, and I really hope you all enjoy this chapter...maybe? =)**

* * *

><p>-Jade's point of view-<p>

I have to admit; I didn't care if people saw me and Cat together. Beck and I broke up, and there's nothing wrong with two girls kissing. Think deep down I really was hoping Tori would walk by. I just wanted to get her annoyed. She deserved it for what she did to Cat. Oh, and it would be part one of my plot for revenge.

Cat pulled away from me and looked up. "Jade, we are we going to present our play for Sikowitz?"

Trying not to give her a look of annoyance, I looked around. "I don't know. Besides Vega decided to ditch last class and this one. So probably never." I had no problem blaming Tori for this. None at all.

"Well I'd hide too if I knew you were trying to kill me. That is never a fun time." Cat was trying to give Tori some credit. Weird, but I wasn't going to challenge it. I guess I did have some part in Tori not being here, but it is still her fault for what she did. "Come on. We should probably go to class before Lane or someone comes and we get in trouble." Cat took hold of my hand and pulled me off. I swear I could hear the janitors door squeak open when we left, but I was given no time to look back.

I didn't have class with Cat though. "Cat I have math right now. Don't you have Spanish now?"

She stopped when I said that. "Oh right. Sorry Jade. Well Spanish is right here, so I'll see you later." I didn't even have time to process what she said before I had hands wrapped around me from the red haired girl. She pulled away and went to her class. I took the trip across the building to get to math.

Tori is in the same class as me, but she wasn't there before. When I entered the room, she was there, next to where my stuff was. She turned to look at me and smiled. What a change in personality. But she never passed me and Cat when we were in the hallway, and the math room is very close to where we were. That meant one thing. I gave a dark grin, she saw. Good. I sat down and looked at her.

"Hi Jade. Where were you? Oh wait never mind. I know. You were with Cat." Tori was speaking weird, and when she said the last part she raised her voice. "I can only imagine what.."

"Tori, please. I'm trying to teach a class. It's bad enough you were late."

"Aww, Math teacher mad at Tori." It was fun mocking Tori. She looked at me, and I could see the annoyance on her face. "Poor girl. Doesn't get anything in life, now does she? Oh wait. She got in Hollywood Arts, she gets pretty much any boy she wants, and pretty much anything. She doesn't know how to get in trouble does she?"

"Shut up Jade." Tori's voice was flaring with anger.

"Awwww, is Tori upset she isn't getting what she wants? Aww, that's so sad." I rolled my eyes and turned to the front of the classroom.

I could tell Tori was shifting in here seat. I defiantly was getting under her skin. "Well…at least. I don't…" Yep, it worked. "At least I'm not a jerk."

"Right." I smiled to myself, and that was the end of it. Whatever Tori was planning to do, or say, was ruined. That stupid smile was off her face and I won.

When the bell rang, I pulled a pair of scissors out and rushed out of the class in search for Andre. It wasn't hard to find him. He was sitting on the stairs in the main hallway playing with his keyboard. When he saw me, he immediately stopped playing. "Hi Jade."

"Tell Tori that she's going to lose this little fight. Payback sucks, and she's about to get the worst of it. This is her only warning before I make it ten times worse than before." I wasn't going to say anything else, besides, Andre seemed to understand what I was saying. Turning away, I walked towards my locker. The only reason Tori was getting any warning was because I didn't want Cat to suffer from the idiot.

-Tori's point of view-

My plan to beat Jade in math failed, but my plan to get Cat was about to start. We had history next, and there would be no Jade. Just me, Cat, Andre, and some other people.

After taking my time to leave math, I walked to the history room and took my normal seat next to Andre. Cat normally sat on the other side of him, but wasn't there yet.

"Hey Andre." I smiled and set my books down. Looking back to Andre, I saw he looked uneasy. "What's wrong?"

"I…uh…Jade came to me in between classes." Andre looked like he was about to throw up.

"And?"

He hesitated, and when he opened his mouth to say something, Cat hopped over to us, but only looked at Andre. "Hey guys!" She took her seat and looked to the board

Andre leaned closed to me after nodding his head to Cat. In a very soft whisper he managed to get his words out. "Jade said if you don't stop with this little game of yours, the payback will get worse. That's the only warning you get."

I knew what Jade was talking about. I was testing her, and she didn't like it. "Why would she give any warning at all?"

"I don't know! What else have you do to get her mad? " Again Andre lowered his voice. "Besides kissing her girlfriend."

I took a brief glace at Cat. "I've done a lot. And I'm going to do more. Jade doesn't scare me." I didn't pay attention to what Andre had to say, I was totally focused on Cat. "Hey Cat, I have to ask you something." The short girl turned to me, but still wouldn't look at me. It was defiantly going to hurt trying to hurt her, but I didn't care at this point. "Can I ask you a question….about history?

I could feel my teacher staring at me, but it was a history question, and we were just doing the warm up, which was easy. The question was 'What U.S. amendment was passed in 1971?'

Cat looked down and softly said "What is it?"

"Okay, it actually doesn't have much to do with history, but more government. If the state and church are separate, why would gay marriage be illegal?" I didn't say that part very loud, but I spoke up a little on the next part. "I mean, it seems like something that you would find interesting to want to know."

Andre shot a glance at me. He mouthed 'What are you doing?' I shrugged him off and waited for Cat to answer.

She frowned. "I don't know! I don't make the rules. Why would I be interested in law making? I like to sing and act."

I couldn't say anything else because class started. Cat gave up nothing helpful. I had to go to plan C.

Class seemed to take forever to end, but when it ended, I was in no hurry to get to lunch. I had to wait for everyone to get their food anyway. I also had to ask Sinjin for a favor. I got up from my seat after left the room to find him. He was at his locker, grabbing something when I pulled him aside. "Sinjin, do you have a camera."

He gave me a funny look and pulled one from his pocket. "When don't I?"

"Good, I have a project do in one of my music classes, we have to sing a song in front of an audience and I haven't done it yet. Will you record it for me during lunch? Like right now? In ten minutes?"

He smiled and asked "What's in it for me?"

"Twenty dollars and a high five."

"How about a hug?" He would go for something like that.

"Twenty dollars and you can have this pen I found of the ground." I pulled a red pen from my pocket. He seemed interested, but just to get him to say yes, "And you get two high fives."

"Deal."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Sinjin."

By the time that was over with and I got my lunch, there were a lot of people outside. "Hey Andre, when I tell you to, can you start playing 'Until the End' on your keyboard?"

"Sure, what is this for?"

"Just felt like putting on a song for everyone during lunch." I gave no hints away, I didn't want the others at the table to find out what I was going to do. That meant Jade and Cat.

After five minutes, I saw Sinjin coming, I stood up on the table and called for everyone's attention. "Sinjin, start."

He gave me a thumbs up and started recording.

I raised my voice and spoke up. "Hey, so I thought I would do a song for all of you guys today. It's an original song written by me and Andre. So, here we go. I hope you like." I motioned to Andre, and he started playing music on his keyboard.

After four minutes, the song was over, and everyone started to clap. Sinjin was still recording and I spoke up again. "Thank you all for paying attention. But now, before I sit down and continue eating, I have to tell you all something." I saw Jade crossing her eyes, but then she started staring at me. Good, I she should pay attention as I announce to the whole school that she and Cat are dating.


	24. Chapter 24

**Again I am so sorry for the long wait. I've had no time to write. But I really, really hope you guys forgive me. And I really hope you enjoy this chapter. So now here you go.**

* * *

><p>-Jade's point of view-<p>

It was bad enough I had to listen to Tori sing for four minutes, but now she had an announcement to make. When she looked at me after saying she had something to say, I realized it was something about me or Cat. I stood up to prepare.

"No don't leave Jade, I'm sure you'll love what I have to say." I wanted to stab that smile off of her face.

I glanced at Cat because I knew exactly what Tori wanted to say. "Shut up Vega."

"Nooo, I can't do that. Sorry, but I've held it in long enough." Tori took a pause and I grabbed a pair of scissors. Then she looked at Cat. "You all know Cat." She looked towards me. "And Jade. Again another pause. "But there's something I'm curious if you guys know or not."

"Tori, what are you doing?" I could hear Andre whisper to Tori. "Don't say anything. Do you want to die?" He sounded concerned and a bit confused.

However, despite what Andre said, Tori just ignored him. I spoke up again. "Dude, shut up now, before I make you shut up. You're only harming yourself."

She shook her head and laughed. "Actually it will hurt you too." Tori turned back to the crowd of people that were wide-eyed and curious. "Like I was saying before I was oh so rudely interpreted, you guys all know Cat and Jade. But do you guys know that they are secretly d…" Her words were cut short by Cat.

Cat had heard enough apparently. She had pounced from her spot to Tori so she could tackle the girl. However, since Tori was standing on a table, she fell pretty hard to the concrete ground. Serves her right. Cat stood up from her spot and looked around. "Everyone, this is under control, no need to panic. We have caught the real criminal, go back to your normal lives." She bent over to Tori and whispered something to her, but I couldn't hear what it was. "You have the right to remain silent…."

She was turning this into some kind of play. Of course some people were skeptical, I mean, Tori was on the ground bleeding, but hey she deserved it. She should just be glad it wasn't her head that got hit. That wouldn't have gone over so well.

There were people mumbling, not sure what to think of it. Andre stood up and went over to Tori and Cat. "I told you the law would catch up to you." He was talking to Tori obviously, but why would he help me and Cat out? I guess he just didn't want to deal with me. Because Andre was acting like he was part of it, everyone just went back to their lunches.

After getting up, and helping Tori up, Cat smiled and declared "We are just practicing for the play we are doing today in class."

I guess it was decided that we would be doing our play after lunch. Fun.

Cat walked over to me and frowned. "Well that didn't going very well."

"I know." It was all I could think of.

'I have to go get the room set up for the play. Bye!" Cat smiled that beautiful smile of her's, and then rushed off.

Alone again. Well sort of, Beck came up to me once Cat left. "What was that all about?"

"Like Cat said, we were just preparing for our play."

He clearly didn't buy it. "Tori went to go clean up the cuts she got from that little stunt Cat pulled. No way was that just practice."

"Well, you better believe, because it was. Cat would never hurt anyone on purpose. It was all staged. When are you guys doing your play?" I was of course going to be sad because that meant Beck would be leaving, but it also meant I could speak up about my relationship with Cat. I just didn't want to see what Beck's expression would be.

"A few days from now. We figured I'd pack first, then rehearse, then put it on." Beck ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, that will be a sad day coming." I walked away from him, not really wanting to talk anymore. I had to go find Vega so we could get into character.

The first place to check was the bathrooms. Tori wouldn't go to the nurse to get a band aid, so I think the likeliness of her being there would be pretty high. I took the short trip and opened the door, and there I was standing face to face with Tori. Alone. In the bathroom. Perfect.

-Cat's point of view-

I was so excited to do the play finally, I could barely contain myself. Oh no! What would happen if I couldn't? Would I just fall into a pile of mush? I hope not! I like the way in am, so I best contain myself. I sang to myself while setting up the props. It was the song me and Jade wrote for our last project.

When everything was finished being set up, I went to go change. The best thing about being in the black box theater as that didn't have to walk to the bathroom to change, I could just go to the dressing room behind. I skipped off.

While getting dressed, I heard the bell ring. It scared me, for some reason, and I almost dropped my bracelets. That would have been a major disaster. At least to me. What if they broke? Then that would be the only thing I could think of the entire play. The dead bracelets that I killed by dropping them. I didn't want to live with that memory eating away at me every single moment of every single night. It was a very terrifying thought. But, they didn't fall, and I was safe. I was able to continue getting dressed, and when I walked out, Jade and Tori were coming over with their outfits. "Hi guys!" For some reason the words came out like a squeak. Both of the girl acknowledged me and continued walking.

I walked onto the stage and saw everyone waiting. Robbie was waving, so I waved back. "Hi Robbie!" I smiled and walked off of the stage. "Tori and Jade are still getting ready! We will begin soon though."

Sikowitz nodded and took a spoke next to me. "Excellent." The word was barely able to come out of his mouth because he was too concerned with drinking the coconut in his hand.

I went over to Robbie because I had to ask him a favor. "Well you change the setting when signaled to?"

He had a big grin on his face as he stood up. "Sure! What do I need to do?"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side. "Pretty much, you start with this rope, you pull it down when Tori comes off the first time. Then you pull it back up when I say "Let's go home." I paused and then continued. "Then this second rope is pulled when Jade comes back on screen and Tori leaves. And then that's pretty much it. Got it?"

"Yep. But what about the props and everything that are already up there?"

"Don't wory about them. Just stick to this. Understand?"

Robbie nodded.

'good. Thank you so much Robbie!" I hugged him and then went back to waiting.

When Jade and Tori finally were ready and in costume, the only real difference was that Jade's hair was in a short wig Sikowitz called for everyone's attention. "Okay, now we will see Cat, Jade, and Tori's play about…something. Ready when you girls are." He walked away from the center of the stage and sat down.

We all looked at each other and began.

The first part of the play went by quickly. It wasn't until the final scene did things start to calm down. It was right before I died.

Jade looked at me. "Tracy, you don't look very good, I mean you look tired. You know I will always fine you beautiful." She grabbed my hand and I softly winced. I was supposed to be so weak that looked like I was going to die. "Have you gone to the hospital?'

"Of course not Alex. I've just been busy with school, and soccer practice, I'm just tired and sore from that. I'm sure I'll be better in no time." The words were softly spoken, and I lie. Tracy knew she was dying. I glanced to the ground and then back to Jade. Her greenish blue eyes were so beautiful, it hurt just looking into them so long. If that could eat away your soul, it was no wonder Tracy was dying.

"Please just do it. At least the doctor. So he can give you medicine or something. I don't want you to fell like this anymore. It just hurts so much seeing you in this much pain."

I hesitated. "Fine, I'll go tomorrow morning." I gave a frail smile and leaned in for a hug. When Jade had her arms around me, I moaned. It was supposed to hurt Tracy. I pulled away from the hug but then Jade leaded in for a kiss. I again, heard people whisper as soon as that happened, but I ignored it.

The kiss lasted about ten seconds before I fell to the ground. From then on out I was to be motionless. I could hear Jade panicking, and then running off stage. Not long after I heard Tori making her way in.

There was a scream and then there was two hands are my arm, shaking me. Trying to wake me up. "TRACY! TRACY! WAKE UP!" Tori was supposed to then pull out a phone and call for help. She did that. "Hello? I just found my sister on the floor! She's not breathing. Please come quick!" Tori's voice became less and less understandable until she was at the point of just full on crying. She was able to somehow get the address out and hang up the phone.

When she hung up, I could hear Jade walking over. Tori's sobbing subsided a little as she stood up. "You! You did this! She was perfectly fine until you started dating! You're a monster! Why would you do this?!"

Jade took a few more steps closer until, what I presume, she was in the light. At that point it was supposed to reveal her monster face, while eyes glowing red like a fire, and fangs sharp enough to cut through steel. Her face was supposed to be gray too.

"Wh…what are you?" Tori's voice sounded too weird to figure out her emotion.

"Doesn't matter. Just know, if you tell anyone about this, you die too." Jade leaned over to me and whispered "I love you." She then stood up and from what I could tell, just walked off.

I could tell the lights went dark and people started clapping. When that happened, I started giggling and I felt someone grab my hand. My eyes opened, and I saw Jade. It was a bit odd seeing her as a monster, but she still was beautiful. She pulled me up and I turned around and stopped giggling.

The three of us smiled and then walked off stage. Jade ran off to the dressing room, probably to get all the crap off her face. When she came back out, she had the wig off, contacts out, and no grey make up. But she still had the fangs. I opened my mouth to say something, but she just stopped me in my tracks.

"I like the fangs."

And that was that.

-Tori's point of view-

A week had passed since our play was put on. I stopped trying to do anything to Cat and Jade, at least for the time being. I didn't want to fracture another bone, which I found out happened shortly after the play.

Beck and his group were the next group to put on their play, and they got their grade back the next day. Meaning it was time for Beck to go.

That's why we were having a going away party for him at my house. It wasn't anything too special, it was just to say our goodbyes for the year.

When Jade and cat showed up, it seemed like they weren't even hiding their relationship anymore. Jade was all over Cat the entire time. Of course I was jealous, and annoyed, but I just found it strange. The only times they broke away from each other were when Beck came towards them, or Trina came over to Cat. And every time that happened Jade glared at Trina like she wanted to kill her. If I didn't know any better, I would have guessed Jade was drunk or something. I couldn't tell if anyone else noticed.

At around ten, Beck said he had to go, he had to drive up to Canada early in the morning the next day. He said his goodbyes to everyone, but everyone else stayed for awhile.

And that's when it happened. Jade called for everyone attention. I was really starting to believe she was drunk, but I was never close enough to smell anything.

"Now that Beck is gone…Cat and I have something we need to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and so this is the end of part one of the story. Part two is now up if you want to check it out, it's called 'Over You'. =3 It still is following the same storyline<strong>

** To everyone who read this story, I thank you very much, it really means a lot to me that you guys have taken the time out to read my nonsense.**

**Again, thank you for be patient for the last few months with the lack of chapters that I had.**


End file.
